Streams of the Heart
by Crabbystixx
Summary: Join Selene and Aaliyah together with their Letter Bee friends as they go to events or other worlds in episodes! No violence, only comedy and romantic scenes! Read my fanfic "Love and Betrayal" same characters. A collection of one-shots! BTW, this story won't stop updating. Just review and suggest some episodes you want us to write and we'll do it for ya. Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: Happy Valentine's Day!

**EPISODE 1: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

It must be Valentine's Day today, well, since there are roses everywhere, isn't it obvious? I came to the Bee hive together with Aaliyah-nee-chan and Sylvette who just decided to tag along. But once we entered the Bee Hive, something or someone was missing…

"Where are Lag-kun and the others?" Oh them. Sylvette got the point. I don't see them anywhere… Did they get sick or something?

"LOOOOK!" Aaliyah suddenly shouted then ran towards a table with our names on it. Sylvette and I followed Aaliyah while she picked up a card and opened it which was on top of the center table.

"Hey! It's for us, they did something with such ugly handwriting… I think it's from—"

"THE BOYS!" Sylvette suddenly squealed.

"I was going to say from Largo but that's close enough. Selene you read it! Maybe it's from Zazie!" That made my cheeks heat up but I took it anyway.

"_Since today is the Day of Hearts,_

_There are clues here in every part._

_Please look closely in every way,_

_We wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day."_

I finished reading the poem and I gave the card to Sylvette while Aaliyah was looking at me, rather, glaring at me.

"What the hell?" Aaliyah said, not having any clue. And she keeps on telling me that I'm so dense.

"Wow… THEY ACTUALLY SUCCEEDED IN MAKING A POEM!" Sylvette said, shaking me back and forth.

"Sylvette… stop sha-ha-ha-ha-haking meeeeee!"

"Calling Selene Cross, Aaliyah Cross, and Sylvette Suede, please come to the Director's Office, arigatou!" We looked at each other since it wasn't Aria-san's voice or Largo's. We followed and once we reached the office, no one was there.

"What are they up to?" I asked Aaliyah-nee-chan who was also feeling the same, until Sylvette found another card on Largo's table with our names on it too.

"Look what I found!" Sylvette gave the card to me and I started reading it, it was another poem.

"Here it is…

_You might think this is a joke,_

_For us it's a fun galore._

_The next clue is over there,_

_Be careful, beware."_

I stopped and looked everywhere, I looked at Aaliyah who seems to be deep in thought while Sylvette was busy reading the other poem again and again. I turned around and tried to look at the environment but what does the poem mean?

"This is soooo idiotic." Aaliya commented, rolling her eyes.

"Well, be careful it said—WAAH!" As expected, I fell and slipped.

"Hoho! I think I knew who wrote that!" Sylvette said before kneeling down.

"Hey look, another clue!" I said looking under a table near me. I picked it up while Aaliyah-nee-chan helped me stand up and we all went outside. Something is definitely up.

"Well, Selene, read it already!" Aaliyah said, patting my back.

_The last and final clue lies here,_

_You need to be quiet and really still._

_Find it then, and dash outside,_

_And you will see the big surpise!_

_PS: Somebody says: "Selene fell HAHA!"_

I looked at Aaliyah and Sylvette who suddenly became still and quiet that was until Aaliyah broke the silence by laughing then Sylvette came after, giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I knew who put that!" Sylvette said.

"Be quiet everybody." Aaliyah said, trying hard not to stifle laughter, but even so, we quieted down. I can feel a very queer, suppressed excitement in the silence about us. While we were waiting for something to happen, footsteps suddenly sounded.

"Come on!" Aaliyah said quietly then ran outside while Sylvette and I followed her outside.

We all halted, Zazie and Lag and Raphael are all outside with flowers and chocolates. I was dumbstruck. Sylvette was squealing, and Aaliyah… was being Aaliyah.

"I knew it…" She said, with a very dark aura, until suddenly I saw Zazie already lying on the floor and Aaliyah standing over, over, over, over there with her fists clenched and was… smoking. How the heck did she do that?

"I'm the only person who knows what will happen to Selene, and thus, I shall go forth back home… VICTORY IS MINE! Wahahahahaha!" And off she runs, only to be caught by Raphael, a little while later, he had her on a rope.

"Mission accomplished!" Raphael laughed while Aaliyah was **biting **the ropes off. Sylvette just laughed along with Lag while Zazie was rubbing his cheek which was quite red. I think Aaliyah just punched him—

"Okay, Sylvette-chan, blindfold!" Lag covered her eyes with a cloth and guided her somewhere. I looked at Raphael and Aaliyah whom I think are getting along quite well but Raphael's having a hard, no, little, tiny, small problem… Aaliyah kept on biting him.

"THERE!" Well, at least he succeeded… he just used Aaliyah's cap to cover her own eyes.

"Finally!" Raphael carried Aaliyah and went towards the same path where Lag and Sylvette went. I think it's going to be an awkward day…

"What a day…" I commented, "Aren't you going to bring me there too?" I curiously asked Zazie.

"Not yet." He said and pulled me to a way I've never been on before. I looked and saw a fountain hidden by the trees and bushes. It was sooo out of the way; nobody would have thought that there was a fountain there. It was very, very beautiful. I just looked and absorbed the beauty of the place. Until I felt thirsty and told Zazie.

"Aaliyah told me this was made by old Amberians." He informed me, while getting something behind the fountain. I looked around more until I saw a splendid statue of a very beautiful young woman. I looked back at Zazie and saw him holding a cup.

"That's the statue of Vina, Goddess of Love." He got some water from the fountain using the cup and gave some to me. I took it gratefully, since my throat feels dry.

"Aaliyah used to believe this is the Fountain of Youth and used to play around it." He said remembering, "But eventually, she found out that this is where old Amberians use to 'seal' their love." I looked at Zazie in a queer way. I never thought he was this type of person. And what is he trying to say? I noticed he also drank from the cup. And the other thing I noticed? He blushed while drinking it.

"How do you know all this stuff Zazie?" I asked him. Zazie looked at me in disbelief but I don't know why, until he walked towards me and sat right next to me.

"You don't get it, do you?" he said. I didn't so I just nodded.

"Idiot…" he said under his breath, smirking. I really don't get it! Maybe Aaliyah's right; I'm just so dense to wonder what this is about—

Wait… don't tell me… those explanations… Goddess of Love… sealing of their love… him drinking the same cup as I did… is it… indirect… WAAAAAAAA!

That thought… no, he couldn't. It couldn't be an indirect kiss! No! It… can't! Maybe it is, no it isn't… yes? No? These thoughts is making my cheeks heat up while I felt Zazie's hand touching my forehead.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Aah, of course! I'm… yeah… I'm okay!" I said, with sparks everywhere. I can't think like that! What if Zazie only thinks of me as a friend, but… why would he bring me here? Is it because… no!

"Heh, you really don't get it?" Zazie asked me one more time.

"Just tell me already!" I replied back.

"Nah, I want you to find out by yourself. Come on; let's go where the others are." Zazie said, helping me stand up and walking right behind me as he put on my blindfold. I wonder what he is really talking about a while ago… (A & Co-A/N: SO NAÏVE SELENE!)

I felt his hand touch mine as he helped me walk towards the place where they want us to be together with the others, I just patiently waited while I felt my cheeks are blushing. We walked for a while until I heard noise and talking almost near.

"Here we are." He said but after taking my blindfold off, I felt his lips touch my cheek which made my heart thumping hard again back and forth, I can't stop it!

"Where have you guys been?!" Raphael asked us while Aaliyah was eating cake together with him. All of them were sitting on the grass with picnic blankets while in a long table; there were lots of cupcakes, cakes, chocolates, roses, and balloons!

"Selene-chan!" I saw Lag and Sylvette wave at me while having good times together since well… they're together. I saw Aria and Gauche-senpai who are also eating cake while Gauche-senpai gave Aria roses. I also saw Largo-san together with Elena-san, who was sitting together in a picnic blanket, how come all of them have their own pairings?!

"So, care to… sit with me?" Zazie asked me, with his cheeks a slight pink blush. I nodded and he walked me towards a picnic blanket and we sat there, facing each other.

"For you." Zazie gave me a moonflower. Wait, how did he knew about my favorite flower?

"Selene! Come here for a sec, I want to talk about something!" Aaliyah-nee-chan said and I followed her until she dragged me behind a tree where nobody can hear us.

"Where did that stupid idiot take you?" Aaliyah-nee-chan asked.

"Just in a beautiful fountain where Vina, the Goddess of Love presides." I replied back.

"Ohh, so did he say something to you?" Aaliyah asked again.

"Uh-huh. He kept on explaining about the fountain since it was a way of 'sealing' love for two couples, but he kept on asking me if I got what he was saying but I couldn't!"

"Ugh, dense as usual… it means he loves you Selene!"

"Whaaat?"

"He does! Why would he bring you to that fountain since that is where old Amberians seal their love! And the statue of Vina is also there for a hint! You're dense as usual." Aaliyah said.

"I'm… I'm not dense!" I replied back, even if I knew I lost.

"Stop pretending, Zazie wanted to confess to you from the start but your 'denseness' defeated you! He could have asked you out, if only you just pretended to understand it!" Aaliyah said, screaming.

"AALIYAH-NEE-CHAN!" I replied back, "…Zazie only thinks of me as a friend!"

"…MORE THAN THAT!" Aaliyah said running back to Raphael. Ugh, sisters as always… I walked back to Zazie and he looked clueless.

"Uh, hehehe, um… uh…" I began to stutter.

"Cake?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Sure!" I said, trying to make it normal again. Aaliyah's the cause of this, Zazie must have noticed that sister told me everything even though he wanted me to figure it out by myself.

"Here, uh… I'll just… go there… and… uh…" Zazie said then stood up, but once he did, he nearly tripped but he got hold of himself. I think Zazie's adorable whenever he'll trip but catches himself, heehee.

But even so, is Zazie really trying to confess? Oh well, I think I'll just have to wait…

What a weird yet happy Valentine's Day…

* * *

**ME: First Episode… done!**

**SIS: Look! AJ sent you chocolates!**

**ME: Look! Nico sent you chocolates!**

**SIS: Never speak of this again.**

**ME: Agreed.**


	2. Episode 2: Ready Set Change!

**EPISODE 2: READY, SET, CHANGE!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

It was supposed to be another regular day at the Bee Hive, the usual delivering of letters, the usual chattering of the director and the deputy director, and the usual excitement of Aaliyah and the rest of the gang, that is, until something terrible, or rather, weird happened…

"Selene-chan, I finally found you!" a silver-haired boy ran towards me while I approached him with my usual smile. Lag panted while catching his breath, "…Aaliyah-chan said that we're having a team meeting, only selected Bees can attend. So, are you coming?"

"Aaliyah? Heh, I'm sure she's got something on her sleeve… is the meeting right now?" I asked the tired Lag which replied with a nod. I wanted to run since I don't want to be involved in this crazy meeting again, once Aaliyah decided, it'll never be objected, never, ever…

"Uh… I think I'll pass." I replied back. I don't want to be involved in it, I just want to deliver some letters and kill gaichuus but not that. Lag started looking at me with big puppy eyes almost in tears.

"No, no, no… you can't change my mind!"

"Pleeeeeaaassseee…" Lag's eyes started to water, I can't help it... I have… to… resist…

"FINE! JUST STOP WITH THOSE… BIG EYES…" I lost.

"Yay! Come on!" Lag's eyes suddenly became dry and cheerful again, I can't believe it, and he's always doing that… face of his whenever I would pass or something… I can't believe I lost again for the tenth time… (A/N: Hahaha! I lost more than 20 times when Co-Author does that to me.)

"Hah, looks like you lost again, did you?" I recognize that voice, that deep yet smooth voice; Zazie's behind me, isn't he?

"What's it to you anyway?" I asked.

"It's just awful for someone like you to lose to a crybaby like Lag." He replied back which made me want to pull out my gun and blast him off of Amberground, more like out of this world…

"If you're going to tell something to me, spill it out. If not—"

"Za—Zazie?" he… he's… he's… WAAAAAAAAAA?!

"W-w-w-w-what are y-y-you d-doing?" My lips started to stutter, I have no idea what's going on. I saw Zazie's hair brush through my face while I felt his hands slide down my hair which gave me chills down my spine. (A/N: LOL me too, when Co-Author used to do that to me…)

"Heh…" he suddenly exclaimed, "…come on daydreamer. Aaliyah's waiting for us in the auditorium." Zazie was… hugging me… out from nowhere… How could I be defenseless?

Strike one from Lag, and now, strike two from Zazie… what's next? Zazie dragged me towards the auditorium where the others are waiting for us. Aaliyah was sitting in the middle of the long table with a piece of paper in the middle. I tried to read the characters but it's a little hard for me to read.

"Welcome dear Sister—and Zazie… So, seems like everyone's here already! Why don't you take your seats? Ahh, screw the script, SIT DOWN EVERYONE!" Wait, did she actually have a script for that?

"I'll do the attendance! Lag, check! Raphael, check! Hans, check! Largo, check! Aria, check! Sylvette, check! Selene, check! And Zazie, check! Now, the seating arrangements goes like this: Raffi, sit next to Hans, Largo next to Aria, Sylvette next to Lag, and of course, Selene next to Zazie! And I'll be here in the middle! Objections? Violent reactions? None? Hmmm, let's begin!" Aaliyah-nee-chan sure is cheerful today. I noticed that there are no dingos inside this room too, and Connor's not here either, maybe he's eating again somewhere…

Somewhere…

"Okay! So, here's the deal… I found this sheet of paper just outside the Bee Hive but I can't read it. I called this team to help me decipher it." Okay, team? Looks like I'm on Team Aaliyah now. Aaliyah-nee-chan showed us the paper which had some odd handwriting on it, it was pretty ugly though. She passed the paper towards Raphael who passed it immediately towards Hans who also had no idea. He passed it towards Largo-san but his face seems surprised.

"What's wrong Largo-san?" Sylvette asked.

"I… I actually understand this! Let me read it… it says…

_Transfer thy mind to another, nearest shall live happily ever after…"_

Suddenly, spectrums of rainbow flashed in the paper, the world… it's getting… dark, and weird, it must be… Largo's… it's spinning… What… What's going on?

* * *

…oOo…

…oOo…

* * *

Ugh… it's weird… what just happened?

"Lag-kun?"

"Aah! Sylvette-chan, your voice?!"

"Ehhh?"

"What's going on—AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I looked at everyone, but it was still the same room, the long table was still here, even the paper, and everyone was still here, but someone seems strange, something felt… weird. I looked at everyone until I saw… a girl… which almost… looks like… ME?! I touched my hair, but how come it's shorter than my old hair? And who is this impostor who looks just like me?!

"Eh? Why do you look like me?!" The other Selene said but with a deeper voice but it was still feminine. I was confused and found a mirror until I saw… something…

"WAAAAA?! Why am I in… in… in his body?!

"Okay there must be an explanation for this." Arielle's voice spoke but much like Aaliyah, could it be…

"Alright, you might think this is funny but it seems like I must have transferred towards this bunny's rabbit." Arielle said. I think that's Aaliyah. Whatever, why am I in Zazie's body all of a sudden? I touched my hair, it's so short! I looked at my uniform, it's… it actually is Zazie's uniform!

"Explanation please." Raphael said but with Hans' voice. Arielle flew towards the table and looked at the paper. She looked at everyone and tried to think straight.

"I think I got it, Largo, where are you?" but after that, it was Aria's hand which was raised.

"I thought so. We seem to exchange minds to one another—"

"MORE EXPLANATION!" I saw my body shout but with its deeper voice, I have no idea who is in my body, all I know is that I am in Zazie's body and I don't know why and how.

"Okay, so the paper said that phrase, the first phrase was _'Transfer thy mind to another' _so it seems like we did transfer, then the next phrase was _'nearest shall live happily ever after.' _And it looks like we exchanged with whoever person's nearest to us, in my case, Arielle got in and jumped to my shoulder which made her the nearest person to me, and right now, it's me, Aaliyah!" Arielle, err, Aaliyah explained.

So if Arielle's next to Aaliyah and they exchanged, then Lag and Sylvette exchanged, Largo and Aria, Raphael and Hans, and… Zazie and me. WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO ARRANGE THE SEATING ARRANGEMENTS WHEN I COULD SIT NEXT TO SYLVETTE!

"Okay, so that must mean I'm inside the body of Hans, while he's inside mine?"

"And I am in Aria's body?"

"Then Sylvette is in my body?"

"And Zazie is in Selene's body!" Aaliyah finished who kept on flying around with her wings.

"So, how do we get back?" Lag asked who was touching Sylvette's ribbon on her head, Lag seemed relaxed.

"I don't know, I'll go read the paper again…" Arielle, I meant Aaliyah flew towards the paper and started to read it again.

I looked at Lag who was inside Sylvette's body, he was examining Sylvette's dress and her hat, while Sylvette was arranging Lag's hair which became messy. I looked at Aria, whom I think is inside Largo's body, she began twirling Largo's hair while Largo is not feeling comfortable with Aria's dress. Raphael and Hans seems to be enjoying this, Hans was touching Raphael's messy brown hair while Raphael was looking at Hans' shindan, Purple Universe. I looked at my own girly body but it became as a boy since Zazie's inside, I… I looked like a tom-boy and this is all Zazie's fault. I looked at myself but it seems like Zazie's body is turning into a girly one since, well, I am a girl though. Then Aaliyah, which was in Arielle's small bunny body, was enjoying flying around while Aaliyah's body was just sitting there, I think Arielle's inside.

"I think I got it! It said that we have to wait for a day for this spell to lift, so we just have to wait and ta-da; we'll be back to normal!" Aaliyah flew down and sat while all of us were giving her a look of disbelief.

"Aaliyah… are you kidding me?" I saw my body clenched her fists and ready to fight, please take care of my body Zazie!

"No, no I'm not" Aaliyah replied. She was enjoying this! Could it be that she planned this the whole time? No, she wouldn't, well there's a possibility…

Largo stood up and walked in circles but he couldn't walk properly since, well, he's in Aria's body and she's wearing a skirt! Aria kept on twirling Largo's hair but finally gave up and slept. Zazie placed my feet on top of the table which was to completely ruin my reputation. Lag and Sylvette were talking to each other as if nothing happened, while Hans and Raphael were both sleeping on the floor. Me? Don't ask… I don't want to stay in this body forever!

"Why the long face?" Aaliyah was behind me which sent me chills behind my back and it made me fall off my chair which made Zazie reach out for his, I meant my shindan and point it to Arielle's body.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I can't believe flying is really fun!" Aaliyah flew up and spinned around while Zazie helped me get up. I'm starting to think that Aaliyah planned this.

"Do you think that idiot planned this?" Zazie whispered.

"I guess…" I whispered back. He helped me get back up while he leaned down next to me until I felt his hand pass through my waist, wha…what is he doing?

"Don't move, I can't get my shindan." Oh, so that's what it is.

"How can you use your shindan when you're in my body?" I replied back which made him stop and sat down straight again. We were sitting still in the auditorium until we heard a gaichuu crash outside the Bee Hive.

"Everyone! Gaichuu Glen Keith! Some of the Bees are out busy delivering and we're the only ones left!" I can't stop giggling… since… Largo shouted… is Aria's… voice… HAHAHAHAHA!

"Come on!" Zazie said then ran with my body while once I ran, I nearly slipped! EVEN IN ZAZIE'S BODY I'M CLUMSY?!

"Sylvette-chan, stay here okay?" Lag said then ran with Sylvette's dress but Aaliyah stopped him.

"How can you shoot your shindan and fight gaichuu while wearing a dress?" Lag walked back again and left the work to us. Aaliyah woke up Raphael and Hans who were sleeping soundly and asked to go while Lag, Sylvette, Arielle stayed, including Aria and Largo.

The gaichuu had its weakness on the top of its head. I looked for Alee but I forgot that she wasn't here. Zazie jumped high and pointed my shindan towards its head, but it seems like he's forgetting something…

"HOW DO YOU FIRE THIS THING?!"

"Duh! Use your heart!" Aaliyah shouted and flew up towards Zazie who was currently using my body and shindan.

"I don't use my heart, I use my malice idiot!"

"STUPID!"

"IDIOT!" Aaliyah's caught Zazie but she couldn't stretch her wings further, how is that possible?!

"Alright, my turn! Loading Shindan with my heart pure from the darkness, Light shards, Purple Universe, spread the light!" Raphael tried shooting Hans' shindan but he couldn't. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KILL THAT GAICHUU WHEN WE EXCHANGED BODIES WITH ONE ANOTHER?!

"Zazie! I meant Selene! Come here!" Hans-nee-kun called me and I ran towards him until I tripped which made Hans alert. (A/N: Clumsy as always…)

"SELENE! WATCH OUT!" I turned around and one of the sharp arms of the gaichuu was almost near to pierce through Zazie's body! What do I do? (A/N: Don't move, let him die! Co-Author will like that!)

"Idiot!" I felt someone carry me out from that situation but it seems like I felt my own hair and it was Zazie's carrying me. But I think it was the other way around, my body is carrying Zazie's body and I think that's disturbing. He put me down and faced the gaichuu himself. I walked towards him and held his hand.

"Follow me…" I said, closing my eyes.

"Firing shindan with a fragment of my heart, resonate and cut through the darkness! Blue Arrow, Release!" Zazie and I were simultaneously saying that phrase until not one, more than two fired from my shindan! Zazie knelt down while I tried to catch him and thus, the gaichuu exploded and gone.

"Yay! They did it!" Raphael and Hans rejoiced while spectrums of rainbow appeared on our bodies, it began to shine…

Once again, the world… it became dark… and I fell into a deep slumber and I don't know when I will wake up…

* * *

…oOo…

…oOo…

* * *

"Selene? Selene, wake up!" I heard Zazie's voice and that made me open my eyes immediately, but I saw Zazie, the same Zazie who would tease me every day. Looks like everything's back to normal.

"You okay?" Zazie asked while Raphael and Hans ran towards me and looked at me. I was lying on the ground holding my shindan until I remembered that I was the one who defeated the gaichuu.

"YAY! We're all back to normal!" Aaliyah-nee-chan was happy as usual, she was back in her body and so is everyone else.

"Aaliyah, how could you…" Arielle flew towards her.

"HOW COULD YOU INVOLVE ME IN YOUR LITTLE PLAN!?" Wait, so all of that was her plan…. I knew it.

"Well if you haven't jumped on my shoulder then you wouldn't, BUT YOU DID!" Aaliyah shouted back.

"AALIYAH!" Zazie chased after her and so did Hans while Raphael and I were left behind giving a look at them who were childish enough to embarrass me, I can't believe Aaliyah-nee-chan and Hans-nee-kun are my siblings.

"Come on, I'll help you stand up." Raphael offered his hand to me and I took it without hesitation, if Zazie did that to me, I would definitely reject it.

"AALIYAH!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"PURPLE UNIVERSE!"

"BLUE THORN!"

"GREEN ARROW!"

"MISSED ME, STUPID!"

"IDIOT!"

Raphael and I walked back towards the Bee Hive leaving them three outside, I saw Largo so happy that he got his body back but his hair were full of twirls since Aria did that. Aria also seemed happy and asked us to never speak of this again. Sylvette and Lag also seemed normal, they were back to chattering with one another, while Han-nee-kun and Aaliyah-nee-chan are also back to normal, and so is Zazie and Raphael, and of course, I'm back to my old self again! Without looking at the way, I suddenly tripped but Raphael-senpai caught me in time, and when I thanked him, I saw Zazie's face in a mirror in somewhat a jealous look and I have no idea… Oh well, all's well that ends well…

I have to extract my revenge on Aaliyah for putting us into that prank of hers, I sensed it, but at least I had fun staying inside Zazie's body.

Wait… WHAT?!

And thus, this day ended up with smiles and laughs even though it was totally weird. That body exchange and mind, that gaichuu which was only a costume, I think Aaliyah controlled that with her magic. I looked back outside and they were all still chasing Aaliyah, I think I better thank her for giving me a day. Now, I have to ready my shindan and shoot her. Bye!

* * *

**SIS: Hi! I'm Author!**

**ME: And I'm Co-Autho—wait, what?**

**BOTH: AAAAAAAAHHH!**

**SIS: We'll ask Aaliyah for this later; did you enjoy the second episode of the series?**

**ME: AALIYAH!**

**AALIYAH: Huh? Looks like you two did exchange too, hahahaha!**

**SIS: Disclaimer note! FanaticFantasy116 does not own Letter Bee but Original Characters, and the storyline is MINE!**

**ME: AALIYAH, GET BACK HERE!**

**SIS: See ya next chapter!**


	3. Episode 3: Selene's Unexpected Surprise!

**EPISODE 3: SELENE'S UNEXPECTED SURPRISE!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Happy Birthday to me!  
Happy Birthday to me!  
Happy birthday! Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday to me! Heehee!"

Alright, I bet you knew already; today's my birthday! I wonder if Aaliyah-nee-chan has a present for me, I wonder if they remembered, I wonder if—okay, let's stop wondering. Too many expectations can lead to disappointment! I washed my face, put on my usual uniform, and my blue hat with a glittering bee. I fixed my scarf and arranged my boots, I'm all set!

"Wow, you're up early today! What's up?" Sylvette came bursting to my room; doesn't she remember it's my birthday? Never mind, I'm sure she's just busy with chores and stuff. I smiled at the silver-haired girl who went downstairs. I looked at Alee while she jumped on my head again.

"Selene, ready to start another day?" Another day? Alee doesn't remember that it's my birthday… nah, I'm sure she'll remember it later. I ran outside, not minding to eat breakfast and I told Sylvette that I would leave early for work. As I ran towards the Bee Hive, I nearly tripped but I got my balance back. I do hope nothing goes wrong on my special day, even if nobody greets me.

"Selene!" I heard Aaliyah's voice from faraway, I think. I saw her together with Lag and Zazie, Largo and Aria too, and Raphael with Hans-nee-kun. I ran towards them while they waved at me.

"You're early!" Aaliyah sarcastically said.

"Alee!" Niche took Alee from my head with her golden hair and played with her. I looked at them, but no one seems to greet me today.

"You okay Serine?" Zazie patted my hard which made me pout.

"It's SELENE!"

Everyone walked back inside the Bee hive, not caring a thing. Alright Selene, I'm sure they'll remember it then they'll greet you! Okay, just calm down…

"Selene-chan?"

"Ah! Hahaha! I'm fine!" I replied until I noticed a post about to hit my face again. I continued to follow them until Aaliyah stopped and looked at me. I gave her a 'what' look but she turned her head and continued walking. Ugh, it's still early, so I'm sure they'll greet me, I mean, a sister who would forget her younger sister's birthday? Even Hans-nee-kun… Don't worry! I looked at all of them; they really don't know that it's my birthday?!

We reached the center of the Bee Hive, which was a long walk. I looked around, wondering why they would walk that long just to get here. Everybody was whispering with each other until Dr. Thunderland, Jr. came and walked towards me.

"Selene! Hi! I was told that today was your—"

Dr. Thunderland stopped, he looked at Aaliyah and Zazie, then back at me.

"Ah… er… today is your check-up! If you want, we'll move it tomorrow!" Dr. Thunderland spoke then went back to his clinic again. NOBODY DOES REMEMBER!

"Aaliyah, may I talk to you for a sec?" Largo-san called her and they went to the Director's Office together with Aria-san and Raphael-senpai.

"You okay Selene-chan?" Lag approached me while I looked at Zazie who's not trying to catch my eyes. I felt my heart about to shatter… just because no one greeted me today…

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a smile. I've heard a smile can cover up even your darkest problems, but Zazie, he looked at me and it seems he got through that smile of mine…

He walked closer to me, but something was different, my heart, it isn't pounding hard. I looked at him in despair, wondering if he remembered it. Once he got closer, touched my forehead with his, but my cheeks isn't heating up. I decided to run for it, I ran outside, while Zazie looked at me, he seemed clueless.

"Selene, ugh, why are you taking it such a big deal?!" I began to argue with myself, "…it's only another day… another day." I gave a sigh, why do I take this 'birthday thing' so seriously? It's just another day, a regular day, a normal day…

I stood up, and I prepared myself, I sighed another and I walked back towards the Bee Hive, hoping they wouldn't noticed about my behavior, but I think I can get through this.

"Is something the matter Selene?" Hans-nee-kun asked me.

"Yeah! I'm… I'm fine!" I replied a sarcastic yet fake laugh. The truth is, I don't want to tell them that it's my birthday; I want to know if they remembered it. (A/N: I feel that way too…)

"Heh, come on then!" Hans placed his arm around me, it's a good thing I have a brother like Hans-nee-kun. I held his hand and walked towards the center of the Bee Hive again.

"Okay, just wait here. I have something to attend to. Lag! Niche! Connor! I'll need your assistance!" Hans-nee-kun said then left together with them, leaving Zazie and I.

"I'm going home."

"Heh? It isn't time yet."

Zazie held my hand to stop me from going. I, I don't want to stay here. I'll just go home and stay at my room.

"I'm going home whether you like it or not!" I said, tears flowing down. It really hurts, even though it's just my birthday. I can't believe nobody greeted me today! I would rather lock up in my room than nobody caring about my special day.

"Come here." Zazie placed his hands on my eyes, while I felt my body inside his arms. He walked and walked while I tried to follow with my feet. Where is he taking me?

"Surprise!"

He took off his hands off my eyes, and what I saw was… simply… amazing…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELENE!"

Tears, tears fell… not tears of depress, but tears of happiness…. They did all this, for me? I ran towards Aaliyah and hugged her while Hans and Raphael hugged us back.

"Lag, you turned Selene into a crybaby too." Zazie said to a crying Lag. Sylvette was also here too!

"I thought you guys forgot my birthday…" I told everyone.

"Why would we?" it followed with laughter from them.

Everyone was here; Largo-san, Aria-san, Raphael-senpai, Hans-nee-kun, Aaliyah-nee-chan, Sylvette, Lag, Niche, Connor, and Zazie too. I looked at the place; I don't think I've ever been here. It had tons of flowers, and balloons too! It had a long center table which looks exactly like the one in the auditorium. The table has lots of cakes, cookies, even a big bowl of… Sylvette's soup…

"You actually think that we'd forget your birthday?" Raphael-senpai said which made me giggle continuously.

"So Selene, can you guess who prepared this for you? Clue! A very special person!" Aaliyah-nee-chan said.

"Um…"

"Stop this! It's ZAZIE! Isn't he sweet?" I looked at Zazie and I saw his face red. I walked towards him and thanked him for giving me a surprise party. But I hate him since they made me think that nobody cares about me… :'((

Without thinking, I hugged him…

"Thank you…" I whispered to his ear, I smiled back, I loosened my hug, and my face turned red again.

"Something's about to happen~" somebody sang in the background. I ran back to the center until everyone sang a happy birthday song to me which made me cry again. (A/N: I envy you Selene!)

"Okay! STOP CRYING AND LET'S ENJOY!" Aaliyah shouted and dragged me towards the table which was filled with sweets.

Everything, it was… planned by Zazie and they played with it. Looks like I have to return the favor someday. This day, it ended with lots of laughter. Even games were here, hide-and-seek, tag, it was… it was fun.

"Tag! Selene's it!"

"Whaat?! Come back here!"

"Can't catch me!"

"Slowpoke!"

"SHUT UP!"

"TAG!"

"Who's it?"

"Zazie's it."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSSSSS!"

Today was fun, I think lots more is about to happen, but I don't wanna think about that. I'm going to enjoy this day with my friends. :D

**ME: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELENE!**

**SIS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUTHOR!**

**SPACE: Her birthday isn't today.**

**ME: True. See ya next episode**

**TRIO: Remember, the chats? We will be chatting here since we can't enter ourselves in the actual one-shot.**

**SIS: Sorry if this episode is toooooo short… I apologize TT_TT**


	4. Episode 4: Camping Trip Gone Berserk!

**EPISODE 4: CAMPING TRIP GONE BERSERK!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

I can't believe Aaliyah-nee-chan got me into this, camping thing, together with 4 boys and Aaliyah, that's not even. Even the dingos doesn't want to come with us, so what's going to happen later, I'm sure Aaliyah planned something, AGAIN!

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

"_Okay everyone! I'm going to arrange a camping trip for us!" Aaliyah's voice boomed through the auditorium again. I saw Lag, Zazie and Hans-nee-kun looking beat._

"_So? Where will this camping trip be?" Raphael was enthusiastic; I think he's the only person who likes Aaliyah's plan._

"_Um, uh… no idea." Lag and Zazie suddenly bursted into laughter while Hans-nee-kun and Raphael-senpai were face-palming themselves, how are we going to figure out where we will camp if the 'organizer' don't know where…_

"_Well, go home now and pack your things! We'll be camping for 3 days and 2 nights so bring your clothes, food, blankets, pillows, and… um… whatever needed for survival, hehehe…" Aaliyah-nee-chan sure is serious about the camping thing._

"_Get ready everyone! I'll arrange the camping place while you guys prepare your things. We'll meet back at the center of the Bee Hive at exactly the 14__th__ hour later. See ya!"_

_**~~END FLASHBACK~~**_

"Selene-chan, I'll ask you to bring this to them, okay? It's my present to all of you." Sylvette handed me a big container which I think was her soup. I don't want to bring it but since Aaliyah said to bring anything related to survival, I decided to bring it. I'll scoop all of this in Aaliyah's mouth whether she likes it or not!

"Ah, uh, thank you, Sylvette." I took it anyway.

"I'll bring you some of my clothes and shoes, you can borrow them if you want." Sylvette ran towards her room while I took my bag and I placed there the soup she gave me. I also took my shindan just in case a gaichuu shows up, bullets, ready…

"Here you go!" Sylvette showed me a few of her dresses and shoes and she placed them on my bag neatly.

"It's too bad I can't come. I have chores to do and oni-chan got sick, so I have to take care of him." Sylvette said then left the room to help Gauche-senpai. It must be hard to work in Akatsuki…

"Are you all set Selene-chan?" I heard Lag's voice downstairs.

"Yeah!" as I ran downstairs, I noticed my mom's necklace; it had an emerald in it. I took it and placed it on my neck and I ran downstairs to meet Lag.

"Come on, it's almost the 14th hour. Aaliyah-chan will scold us if we're late." Heh, that Aaliyah, if she's late, it's her fault.

Lag and I waved good bye to Sylvette and Gauche-senpai and we walked our way to the Bee Hive. We saw Aaliyah-nee-chan together with Hans-nee-kun, while Raphael-senpai with Zazie, looks like we were late after all.

"Okay, we're going to a place called Pearlwood, it's quiet, and it has a good view of Yuusari and the artificial sun, don't worry, it's just near and it can be reached through walk or run! So let's get going!"

I have no idea where that place is… we walked through rocky roads, we were getting farther from the Bee Hive when someone walked right next to me.

"Psst, Selene." It was Hans-nee-kun.

"You excited?" he asked.

"Not really. Whenever Aaliyah-nee-chan's like this, she planned something for us."

"Uh-huh, I've overheard her a while ago while talking to Largo." Hans-nee-kun said which made me want to listen more.

"What were they talking about?" I asked, curiosity let me be.

"She said—"

"YO! WE'RE HERE!" Aaliyah suddenly shouted. Hans-nee-kun walked towards her while Zazie walked near me, with his hands behind his head. Lag and Raphael-senpai were talking to each other once we reached Pearlwood.

"Wow!" I exclaimed by the beauty of the place. The sun in our view was amazing, the woods aren't that deep and dark, the view of the place was simply spectacular. I saw Lag's face enlighten as the aura around us softened and relaxed. Aaliyah placed a big blanket on the ground and prepared our food while Raphael-senpai and Hans-nee-kun were sitting on a cliff chatting with each other again, they must be pretty close.

Everything was going well, Aaliyah-nee-chan told us to sit in a circle by the blanket, I sat in the middle of Lag and Zazie while Aaliyah was on the middle between Raphael-senpai and Hans-nee-kun. The boys ate EVERY SINGLE FOOD IN THE BLANKET while Aaliyah and I just stared at them. We then began to play games, which was so many that I decided not to join them all but Aaliyah forced me to.

"Alright, and that's the end of the horror story I heard at the village…" Raphael said, after finishing a horror story which I decided not to listen.

"Gaaaah! I'm beat! I'm going to sleep now, GOOD NIGHT!" Aaliyah dozed off so fast in the blanket.

"I'm going to take a rest too, sweet dreams everyone!" Raphael slept next to Aaliyah while Lag slept near the food. (A/N: Reminds me of Connor though)

"Selene, you better sleep too. See ya tomorrow." Hans-nee-kun slept in the middle of the blanket while I nodded and I decided to sleep too but I saw Zazie still wide-awake.

"Hey…" I started.

"Heh, aren't you going to obey your brother?"

"Ah… please don't tell him. I'm not yet sleepy…" I said, the real reason? I wanted to talk to Zazie.

"So, want to have a stroll?" he asked. I nodded then he helped me stand up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere's better." Zazie said, about to go to the woods.

"Wa-wait up!" I followed him towards the woods. It's not dark since the sun is still up, it's never down. Once we almost reached the center, I saw Zazie's look, which was where-are-we look.

"Uh… Zazie, where are we?"

"I. Don't. Know." I wanted to scream for help but he covered my mouth since it could wake resting gaichuus somewhere.

"Just keep still, there's still light so we can find our way back."

"Zazie… be-behind you!" A gaichuu just appeared!

"I'll handle it!" he touched his gun but to his surprise, HE LEFT IT BACK AT THE CAMP! What a day! Lost, now about to be eaten!

"RUN!" Zazie dragged me and held my hand and we fled off to lose the gaichuu, but it had friends.

"I have my shindan!" I shouted.

"Great, don't tell me you're planning to defeat them all! They're like, 3 of them." Zazie discouraged me.

"I don't care as long as I GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" I stood in the middle and I prepared my heart for this.

"Firing shindan, BLUE ARROW, resonate with the darkness, release!" Eh? Nothing's coming out.

"Did you load that with a bullet?" Oh, that…

"Zazie, uh… hehehe, we better run. AAAAAAHH!"

"Idiot, if only you loaded that with a bullet then we wouldn't be running for our hearts!"

"Well, whose idea was it to STROLL in the woods if you don't have your shindan!"

"Shut up."

Zazie and I found a cave built by rocks and we decided to stay there until the gaichuus get tired of searching for us. I can hear Zazie's breath and I can hear mine, I hope the gaichuus doesn't hear that.

"LOOK OUT!"

Zazie's body, he.. huh? What?! I saw a tentacle of a gaichuu stuck on my place a while ago. But right now, Zazie's on top… of me…

"AAAHH! GET OFF!" I shouted.

"Shh! Do you want to get out alive?" Zazie covered my mouth again. My head hurts, I'm panicking but I'm trying my best to stay calm.

"Ugh, if only I was wise enough to follow Hans-nee-kun…" I regretted what happened.

"Well, if only you didn't followed me towards the woods then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO FOR A STROLL! If I wasn't here, you should be dead by now!"

"If I was alone, I wouldn't worry about you!"

Worry about me?

He's worried about me?

"Ah, I mean… uh… that's not what I meant but… I mean… uh…"

"Come on, I think the gaichuus are off—!"

"SELENE!"

Eww, gross! Gaichuu… eat… heart… ZAZIE!

"Purple Universe!"

"Green Arrow!'

"Black Firework!"

The gaichuu was about to eat my heart but thanks to Aaliyah-nee-chan, Hans-nee-kun, and Raphael, I was saved. Heehee..

"Selene! How could you wander off like that?" Raphael-senpai caught me from my fall while I saw Aaliyah choking Zazie's life out of him. (A/N: hahaha)

"Hehehe, come on now, let's go back to the camp!" Hans-nee-kun said pointing to a direction.

"Where are you pointing, it's over here!" Raphael-sepnai pointed in another direction while Aaliyah also pointed to another direction… don't tell me… we're…

ALL LOST?!

"What are we going to do?!"

"Ah! Lag's still in the camp!"

"How are we going to call him?"

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"He won't hear us, he's asleep!"

"Shindan!"

"What?"

"We'll just have to wait."

"NO!"

"Then what will we do?

"Call Lag, idiot."

"STUPID!"

"IDIOT!"

"Cat-eyed mutant!"

"Green-haired alien!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HELP!"

I don't ever want to go camping again, ever again… please help us!

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S POV]**

And thus, the team of Aaliyah were lost in the center of the woods and—

"You're stopping from this on?!" Raphael shouted.

"I am." I replied back. Lag was still asleep while all of them were lying down in despair, wanting to go back home.

…_**Somewhere…**_

"I wonder if they ate my soup…" Sylvette asked herself.

"I think they're having fun right now." Gauche said to his silver-haired sister.

"I don't think so." Jiggy said, also in the Suede residence. What will happen to team Aaliyah, no one knows. xD

* * *

**SIS: Author, where did you get this idea?**

**ME: From our Astronomy Camp last 2011 :)**

**SPACE: Oh…**

**ME: So? Do you like it?!**

**SIS: It's okay I guess.**

**SPACE: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**TRIO: See ya next episode!**

**TEAM AALIYAH: HOW COULD YOU!?**


	5. Episode 5: Parents for a Day!

**EPISODE 5: PARENTS FOR A DAY!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Aaliyah, look what I found!" Raphael gave her a… a… pocket watch thingy, I don't know what it really is though.

"What's that?" Aaliyah asked the brown-haired man.

"I have no idea so I went to the genius about these things." Aaliyah? A genius? I can hardly believe that.

"I'll take a look at it." Hans-nee-kun suddenly appeared out from nowhere. I looked at Zazie and Lag who were just staring the three of them who were busy chatting in the middle of the Bee Hive. Hans and Aaliyah were inspecting the watch and Lag joined in.

"What are you guys up to?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Well, Raphael brought this but we have no idea what it is and what it does." All of them touched the pocket watch until suddenly, it began to glow. Hans-nee-kun, Raphael-senpai, Aaliyah-nee-chan and Lag were shocked to see what happened.

"Lag-kun! There you are!" Sylvette bursted in to the Bee Hive and held Lag until a large amount of light shone from them until…

"Ugh, look out!" Zazie walked up behind me, shielding me from that light. It's really bright! I can go blind by this; it shone a pure white light until we both heard baby cries…?

"What's going on—AALIYAH!" I ran towards her but she's gone, no, she's not gone, she became a… a…

"What the heck is going on?" Zazie looked through my shoulder.

The thing that shone bright, Aaliyah, Raphael-senpai, Hans-nee-kun, Lag and Sylvette… they all turned into… little toddlers!

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Aaliyah started crying.

"What are we going to do?!" Zazie shouted since her cry is too loud. I took the watch they used and I found out it was a past-present pocket watch and now, Aaliyah and the rest are now little toddlers.

"We need to put them somewhere where no one can find them until they turn back to their present selves." Zazie carried babies Lag, Raphael and Hans while I carried Sylvette and Aaliyah. Zazie and I decided that we'd put them in my room at Sylvtette's house since, well, she also became a toddler!

"Ugh, Zazie, look at them okay? I'll go examine the watch." I told him.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO?"

"Look at them!" after I said that, I heard Hans and Raphael cry. Zazie looked annoyed at them and I think he plans on putting tape on their mouths.

"Zazie! You made them cry!" I told him. I left the room and walked downstairs and looked for the watch which made the gang age down.

"Oh, the past-present pocket watch… Zazie?" I ran upstairs to see if he's okay since the noise had lessened down. I hurried upstairs and I saw Zazie lying down on the floor beat and defeated by Aaliyah and the rest. I rushed to help Zazie up and let him breathe outside.

"What happened inside?"

"All of them… jumped… on me… and… so… heavyyy…" Zazie said.

"Oh, then I'll ask you again to go guard them!" I replied back. Zazie nodded in depression and went back inside while I try to decipher what the pocket watch says.

"Alright, I think I got it!" I ran back inside the room and I saw Zazie, who was again, lying on the floor. I walked towards him and he was panting, it must be hard to watch over them.

"Zazie, the watch says that they'll go back to their present from after a day, so we'll just have to watch them for a day and then we'll receive our reward, SLEEP! So please cooperate with me…" I asked him.

"Ugh… fine…" he said, completely defeated.

I looked at Aaliyah who was playing dolls with Sylvette while Lag was still crying and Raphael and Hans were fighting over a pillow. They look cute with Aaliyah's short green hair, Sylvette's pinkish cheeks, Raphael and Hans' chubby bodies and Lag's big cute purple eyes. Zazie looked exhausted by just watching over them.

"So we have to watch over them for a whole day then—"before Zazie could finish, Aaliyah and the rest started crying. Zazie and I exchanged looks and we suddenly panicked, WHAT DO THEY WANT?!

"Aah!" I carried Sylvette who was also crying and swung her back and forth with my arms but she won't stop crying! Zazie tried to make funny faces to make them laugh but he failed. I didn't think that was funny.

"Maybe they're hungry. I'll go grab something to drink for them while you wait here!" I told Zazie.

"No! I'm going to make them something to drink while YOU stay here! I don't want to be here anymore!" Zazie said then left the room. I carried them and placed them on one place and patted their heads.

"It's going to be okay… um… don't worry! Daddy Zazie will be back with something to drink!" wow, I can't stop laughing at that one. (A/N: ME TOO! HAHAHA!)

"Huh?" Raphael squealed.

"I'm back! But I'm not sure if it's… uh… you go do it!" Zazie entered the room and dragged me outside.

"Ugh, you're the one who volunteered!" I argued back.

"Fine, please hurry up. I'll go look at them." Zazie said, about to enter the room. I ran downstairs and decided to look for any spare milk until I remembered something… I can't do things like these whenever Aaliyah's not around! I just scoped up something and placed them in a bottle while I kept on hearing crying from the second floor, Zazie must be dead now. (Co-A/N: AT LAST!) I ran upstairs and I saw Zazie sitting in one corner while the rest were still crying. I gave Zazie some of the bottles and we began to feed them, I saw Aaliyah smile and so did Sylvette. Does the milk taste good?

"At last they quieted down…" Zazie said, sounding like the war just ended. I looked at them, Raphael, Hans, Aaliyah, Sylvette, and Lag, smiling and about to go to sleep. I gave a look to Zazie and I placed a finger on my mouth to tell him not to break the silence.

"Come on, help me place them on their beds." I told Zazie and he did. After all that, Zazie lied down on the floor, and he also dozed off to sleep. I kept watch at the babies, heh, Raphael, why did you have to give that pocket watch to Aaliyah… Wait… could it be… she also planned this?! I don't really care at all now, since Zazie is… is…

I gave a sigh, I don't know what I'm thinking right now. I patted Sylvette's back until I remember Mom's lullaby for me when I'm about to sleep… I think it wouldn't be much of a problem since it's just a lullaby, if Zazie heard my singing, he would laugh at me and would never let it go…

"_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep…"_

The lullaby reminded me of my mother, I miss her… I wonder if I could pay her a visit sometime. But right now, I don't want to think… too tired to think… too tired to listen… I was sitting on the edge of the bed until I felt my eyes heavy, I wanted to go to sleep but I need to watch over them, but I couldn't help it. I closed my heavy, sleepy eyes; I was going to drift to sleep when I felt someone's arms catch me.

"You're going to fall again." It was Zazie. I was almost near to the floor when I forgot that I was on the edge of the bed and, my body, it must have fallen asleep too. I didn't notice it. Zazie helped me and we both slept on one corner of the room, with my head resting on his shoulder and his arms around me… too sleepy to think what happened… dark… good night…

* * *

"Hey look, what do you think they're doing?"

"And how did we get here?"

"What's going on?"

"Hey look! I'm back at my house!"

Those voices, Aaliyah… Raphael-senpai… Hans-nee-kun… Lag… wait… they're all back to normal? That's great… I continued my sleep but I kept an eye little bit opened to see what were they doing, to my surprise, they were all looking at me.

"Young love is really blooming! Get the flower petals, quick!" I heard Aaliyah's voice say. I finally made my eyes wake up, until I saw my position… that's right, Zazie caught me when I was about to fall of the bed, we both slept in the corner… with his… arms… around me… and… and… my head… resting on his shoulder… whaaaaaaaa…

"Selene's awake now!" I saw Lag's face up close mine. I stood up when I saw Zazie still asleep, he must be really tired.

"Looks like my plan worked!" Raphael-senpai suddenly blurted. Wait, so this isn't Aaliyah's plan, it's Raphael's!?

"Ra…pha…el…" I felt a malicious aura around me, it was Zazie's aura!

"You better run… how dare you!" Zazie said, raising his gun towards him.

"I gotta go! Largo's calling me, see ya!" Raphael left the house while Zazie sat back again. Aaliyah and Sylvette looked at us while Lag and Hans-nee-kun were talking about what happened.

"So, what did really happen?" Lag asked me.

"Well… you guys saw a pocket watch which was a past-present pocket watch, then it became to glow, after that, Zazie and I saw you guys are a bunch of babies so we took you in my room, fed you, took you to sleep while you kept on ambushing Zazie. I slept you by singing a lullaby, while Zazie and I were taking turns in looking at you as I decipher the watch which made the spell last for a day, got it?! Now if you dare do that again… I'll kill you." As I finish, I saw Aaliyah and Sylvette holding something..

"Let's do it again!" Sylvette and Aaliyah pressed something in the watch and it began to glow again, not again! Zazie and I tried to stop them but well… you know what happened.

"WAAAH!" Aaliyah once again cried.

"I'm outta here!" Zazie and I both said to Hans-nee-kun and Lag.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Lag grabbed the watch and held Hans and they both turned into babies again.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SING AGAIN!" I shouted, and ran away.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE TORTURED BY YOU AGAIN!" Zazie also shouted and ran away. I don't want to be a parent anymore!

* * *

**ME: Did you enjoy it? I wrote this since Co-Author would act like a parent in school!**

**SIS: Demonstration, LJAAAAY! EAT YOUR LUNCH ALREADY! If you don't, you have a chance of getting ulcer! LJAAAY! Go to the clinic and drink medicine! LJAAAY—**

**ME: Alright, let's stop the demonstration.**

**SPACE: See ya next episode! Hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**TRIO: See ya!**


	6. Episode 6: In a Parallel Universe

**EPISODE 6: IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE…**

**[SOMEONE'S POV] **

**(A/N: You'll understand soon enough)**

In the land of Amberground, there lies a specific job where delivering letters is an important thing; Letter Bees. Our story revolves in a parallel universe with a little twist…

"Wake up! Time for work!" Sylvester Suede woke up his companies which were two Letter Bees, Sato Cross, and his dingo, Alee, and Lala Seeing and her dingo, Niche. Sylvester went downstairs and sees his older sister, Galina Suede eating toast before leaving towards Akatsuki.

"Oni-chan, aren't you leaving yet?" Sylvester asked.

"Nope, not yet." Galina replied.

"Fine… I'll see you later!" Sylvester shouted to the two Letter Bees as they make their way towards the Bee Hive. As the two Letter Bees approach the Bee Hive, a girl named Zaina approaches them together with her dingo, Wasiolka. She was also a Letter Bee and a fellow friend of Sato and Lala.

"Hi Sato!" she shouted. Sato gave her a wave and smile which she immediately blushes. The three continues to walk towards the Bee Hive, they suddenly saw another friend whose name was Aaron Cross, moreover, the older brother of Sato.

"Yo bro!" Aaron greeted the gang.

"Yo. Where's your girlfriend?" Sato asked him who was literally looking everywhere.

"You mean Raffaela? She'll be here any minute. In the meantime, Laryn Lloyd calls for you in the office, I'll see you guys later then." Aaron said then walked away, looking for his girlfriend again.

"Laryn calls for us? That's rare." Lala said, fixing her scarf while Sato walked directly towards the office until somebody stops her.

"Hi Sato, where ya headed?" Harriette Cross, the eldest sister of the two Cross'. She looked at the three who were headed towards the Office.

"So, are you together with Zaina already? Don't forget to make a move before she gets taken!" Harriette told Sato who immediately blushed and looked at Zaina.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Letter Bees Sato Cross, Lala Seeing, and Zaina Shrine, please come to the Director's office immediately. Thank you, Aries Link." The three dashed towards the office and they saw the Director and the Deputy Director, Aries.

"Welcome, a new gaichuu ambush was found on the outside of Yuusari, and a Letter Bee was asking for reinforcements. For being one of the best Letter Bees here, I order you to go help the stranded Letter Bee found on the outskirts. You are now dismissed."

"Ugh, we're going to defeat another gaichuu, another specialty of mine!" Sato grabbed his gun and started running together with Lala and Zaina.

Once the troop left, the Letter Bee they found was none other than Caitlyn Kluff, and her dingo Gus. Sato grabbed his shindan and began firing at the gaichuu; Glen Keith. Zaina and Lala helped Caitlyn while they let Sato do all the work since he was obviously enjoying it.

"You okay Caitlyn?" Zaina asked the wounded girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caitlyn looked at the 13-year-old boy who fights the gaichuu while Lala was healing her wounds from the fight.

"Sato, look out!" Zaina shouted, "…Blue Thorn!"

"Thanks Zaina!" Sato shouted back which made Zaina blush again.

"Looks like Zaina really like Sato even though he's much younger than her." Caitlyn blurted out.

"Age doesn't matter!" said Zaina.

"Fine, fine. I'll go bring Caitlyn back to the Bee Hive, you help Sato." Lala carried Caitlyn and walked away while Sato was still fighting the gaichuu.

"Ugh, I can't hit its head." Sato murmured to himself.

"Sato! Hit its head!" Alee shouted.

"Heh, thanks. Zaina! You go hit its head, I'll distract it!" Sato shouted to Zaina who readied her shindan, ready to fire.

"HEY! OVER HERE! BLUE ARROW!" Sato shouted,

"Finally! Blue Thorn!" Zaina shot thousands of arrows on its head in mid-air, but who's going to catch her? Wasiolka's busy collecting the letters, Alee's with Sato, and Sato was distracting away the gaichuu. Zaina accepted the fact that no one's going to catch her until she felt someone catch her by that height.

"Sa-Sato?" Zaina blushed like a red tomato.

"Heh, don't worry. I'm here, let's go back." Sato was carrying Zaina in bridal style, on the way to back to the Bee Hive.

Zaina was blushing as Sato carried her all the way until…

"Um, you can let go of me now." Zaina told him.

"Uh, okay…" Sato said with a slight pink in his cheeks but once Zaina's foot reached the ground, she let go a slight grunt and was about to fall off-balance but Sato caught her in time.

"See, I told you." Sato said.

"But don't carry me bridal-style, okay?" Zaina complained.

"Fine, get behind me." Sato told her and carried her piggy-back which made Zaina blush again.

_Why would I like you, I'm merely a 15-year-old, while you're a 13-year-old, but I was the one who thought that age doesn't matter when you're in love with another person... _Zaina thought.

"You okay back there?" Sato asked the tomato-faced Zaina.

"Yes! Yeah, I'm… I'm fine… Sorry if I—"

"No need."

"Oh… um, Sato… do you… like someone… in particular?" Zaina asked while covering her face behind his back.

"Uh…" Sato, with his face red, was left speechless,

_YOU! YOU! I like you Zaina! _He thought.

"Um… how about you Zaina? Who do you like?" Sato returned the question to her who also began to blush.

_You, darn it! _Zaina also thought to herself.

The two Letter Bees were shy about their feelings for each other, they can't confess to each other due to their shyness. Sato was presumably afraid of being rejected while Zaina was thinking about her 'age issues'.

"Sato! Zaina! Over here!" Caitlyn shouted and with her are Laryn, Aries, Lala, and the legendary express deliverer of letters, Jamie Pepper.

"At last, they made it, and they look cute together!" Laryn shouted.

"Shut up." Zaina said when suddenly, Sato collapsed.

"Sato!"

"Zaina, you killed him! You were too heavy enough!" Caitlyn shouted.

"I didn't! He's the one who wanted to carry me!" Zaina argued back, and now, all of them were shouting until Aaron came along.

"Sato! Dr. Thunderland!" a woman came by with a lab coat and a neatly combed silver hair. Dr. Thunderland carried Sato to his clinic while Aaron carried Zaina. In the clinic, Zaina couldn't stop worrying about Sato; she was awake the entire night until he wakes up. Thunderland opened his uniform and saw cuts all over his body; it must be the cause of him fighting the gaichuu.

"Is he going to be okay?" Zaina asked the doctor.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Watch over him okay?" Dr. Thunderland left the room leaving Zaina and Sato.

Zaina tried to walk towards his bed, even though she's been suffering from sprain and can't walk properly. She held his hand which became pale and cold.

"Please be well…" Zaina's tear fell to his forehead, and as if a miracle happened, Sato's emerald eyes opened and were locked unto Zaina's bronze eyes.

Sato's face began to smile and so did Zaina's. She was happy that Sato is now alright, and he's with her again.

"I like you… no… I love you Zaina." Those words shocked Zaina's face but it withered away, she placed her hand on his palm and said the exact words,

"Me too… So please don't leave again."

Sato's face was filled with joy and Zaina's no longer afraid of her feelings. She finally told her feelings to the person she liked since the very day Sato became a Letter Bee. And thus, they lived happy, ever, after. THE END!

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"So Selene-chan, did you like the fan fiction I made? But of course, I changed your genders and changed your names, did you like it?" Sylvette asked.

I can't believe Sylvette has a hobby of writing fan fictions. He, I mean, she even changed me to a boy as Zazie as a girl. Zaina's name was cute though.

"Did you like it?" Sylvette asked Lag.

"Uh… hehe… um… of course I did." Lag said, scratching his head. Sylvette turned to Zazie next,

"Ah, I liked it!" Now that I've noticed it, Zazie was tied up to the chair, I think Sylvette and Lag forced him to stay, no, I think it was Aaliyah-nee-chan.

"Me? Aaron's girlfriend? Raffaella? Now that's just offensive." Raphael-senpai spoke while Hans-nee-kun was just calm after all that 'excitement' here at home.

"Galina? Not bad Sylvester." Gauche-senpai entered the room while Sylvette smiled at him.

"Did you like it Galina-nee-chan?" Sylvette asked.

"Haha of course I did, Sylvester-kun." Gauche-senpai replied back.

"Can you let me go now?" Zazie asked sarcastically.

"Nah! I have another fan fiction here so you better listen!" Sylvette told him which made Zazie's hope of going out was vanished.

"WHAAAT?" Lag exclaimed.

"Don't be silly, of course I wouldn't have time in writing another fan fiction of you guys, so I only have one, but I'll call you again when I have another on my mind. (A/N: Just like Co-Author…)

"Wasiolka! Wasiolka? Ugh, LET ME GO NOW!" Zazie kept on shouted.

"Hahaha, not so fast, dinner's still not ready!" Sylvette said which made me want to go out of the room fast.

"I'm going to prepare my specialty soup for you guys." Before she knew it, Zazie was trying to get his shindan to cut the rope, Lag was going to make a run for it, Gauche-senpai was smiling and laughing, well it's easy for him since, well, he's a man with the iron stomach! Me? Well, I began to stand up leaving Raphael and Hans-nee-kun inside, wondering what would happen. Oh-ho-ho-ho that would be a big surprise.

"Hans-kun, you better run!" Lag told him.

"Why?"

"Here's my soup!" Sylvette made the soup in the speed of light, sort of. Rather, I would starve than eat her soup!

"GET BACK HERE!"

Niche carried Lag using her hair, Aaliyah's dingo lifted her up, Zazie ran together with Wasiolka, Connor hid with Gus, Raphael and Kyle started to run and so did Hans with his dingo, and me? Well, I flew with Alee up, up, and away! I don't want to eat that nasty soup again!

* * *

**ME: Yo! Enjoying it?**

**SIS: I guess…**

**SPACE: About 'Jamie Pepper'… Author was going to write Jelly Pepper… which could cause of extreme change in balance.**

**ME: Hahahaha see ya next episode!**

**SIS: There's more?**

**ME: Hell yeah, I never ran out of ideas! *whispers to Space* any ideas?**

**TRIO: See ya next episode! :)))))))**


	7. Episode 7: Zazie's Jealousy!

**EPISODE 7: ZAZIE'S JEALOUSY!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Alright everyone gather round! And when I mean everyone, I meant my group, and when I mean my group, I meant my friends." Aaliyah's voice was heard all throughout Yuusari, even in the outskirts of Yodaka. I walked closer to her with one of my silver-haired friend as Aaliyah jumped off the stage and walked towards us.

"Wow, you really need to announce that?" Raphael-senpai asked while putting an arm around her back which made Aaliyah blush like a newborn baby, I think.

"Of course I do!" Aaliyah walked off, trying to get out from that situation while Raphael gave a smirk which made Aaliyah's face even more blushed. Lag and I were giving each other glares until Hans-nee-kun came together with Sylvette who was also excited for another Aaliyah Meeting.

"So? What will we do today?" Sylvette cheeringly asked while Hans-nee-kun walked towards Raphael who was still staring at Aaliyah's red face. Lag walked towards Sylvette and snuck up behind her until Zazie came along.

"What now Aaliyah—"

"Na-ah-ah-ah! Not you cat-eyed idiot." Aaliyah placed her palm near his face to stop him from walking much further. He gave me an annoyed look while all I can do was look away, acting like my glare just passed by.

"Go oveeeer there!" Aaliyah pointed at the corner of the Bee Hive and told Zazie to wait there while we go our Aaliyah Meeting. Zazie obeyed since he would lose to Aaliyah if he started a fight, but I heard him mutter a few words under his breath and walked away.

"So, our topic? Zazie. Can you tell me some of Zazie's emotions that you've already seen." Aaliyah asked each one of us and waited for a reply. She gave a look at me, I passed it to Raphael, he passed it to Lag, then to Sylvette, then back to Aaliyah. We wasted half a minute until Lag spoke.

"I saw him annoyed all the time."

"I see him in-love with someone! And that someone is—"

"SELENE!" Whaaa?

"Never mind, I saw him uh… happy?"

"Jealous!"

"Yeah, but have you guys saw him cry?" That question stuck our minds, we actually never saw him cry…

_**-SELENE'S IMAGINATION-**_

_Zazie, he's, crying?! His cheeks turned pinkish red; his eyes were full of tears, his mouth crumpled in sadness, his usually annoyed face changed into a crying Zazie…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I immediately covered my mouth. What am I thinking?! Aaliyah and the others sent me a look, a look of clueless faces which I replied with an awkward smile.

"Okay, Aaliyah, what you're saying is, whoever makes that annoyed Bee cry wins, and what's the reward?" Raphael spoke which made Lag scratch his head; I think all of us needs to try it out.

"Hmm… How about we treat the winner for a day? Free lunch, I guess?" Aaliyah replied back which we all agreed on. Now, the contest is on! I just need to think of a way on how to make Zazie cry… what the heck am I thinking? This is exactly one of Aaliyah's master plans but… it seems fun, I get to see Zazie cry, but is it possible? How can someone like Zazie cry? I want to know how Aaliyah-nee-chan will do this for free lunch, much like Connor.

"ZAZIE! COME HERE!" Aaliyah shouted to the always-annoyed-Zazie who was staring into space. Zazie turned and walked towards us with his usual annoyed face until Aaliyah grabbed his arm behind her shoulder and pulled it, resulting Zazie's body lying on the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted.

"CRY!" That was just… insane.

"Why would I cry!?" Zazie tried to stand up with his butt aching but Aaliyah knocked him off his feet which led Zazie to lie down on the floor again. Aaliyah, this is a bit abusive…

"HAHAHA! I said cry!" All of us formed big sweat drops on our heads until Raphael-senpai stopped Aaliyah's insane plan and told her that he'll be next since her time is up. I rushed towards Zazie and helped him up, his butt still aching. Raphael ran towards Zazie and took his cap and gun and ran outside, leaving us clueless once more time.

"Haha! I got your cap and shindan!" That was not insane, that was immature of a 16-year-old.

"Tch, give those back." Said the 15-year-old boy. (A/N: I can't believe I'm enjoying this!)

I mean, this plan might turn out unsuccessful, since, who could make him cry?! I looked at all of them, looking surprised while Zazie was staring at Raphael with his annoyed face again. What's going to happen this day forward?

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

Just what are Aaliyah and the rest up to? I suppose they even dragged Selene in their silly plan. I looked at Raphael who was still waving back and forth my cap and gun. Ugh, weird.

"Selene!" I heard a male voice just outside the Bee Hive and he ran towards the dense girl. I looked at him while Selene was smiling like an idiot. Just who the hell is he?

What the hell am I thinking? I saw Aaliyah and Hans whispering with each other while Lag and Sylvette were also whispering. Raphael walked back towards me and put my cap and handed me my gun back, good for him.

"Who is he?" I asked Raphael who began to look curious.

"You don't know him? He's the new… um… you know… the new "crush" of Selene." CRUSH?!

"Who is he?" I asked him again.

"I think his name is Alexei… I forgot the surname. He's also a Letter Bee here." (A/N: No you didn't, I couldn't think of a good surname.)

Alexei? Selene's new crush? The hell?! I looked at Raphael who began to walk towards Aaliyah who began to whisper together with Hans, Lag, and Sylvette while Selene with that Alexei was still smiling like an idiot.

What the heck?

* * *

**[BACK TO SELENE'S POV]**

I looked at Alexei-kun and I looked at Zazie who began to look away with his face red. Ugh, I hate Aaliyah's plan about this… I can't believe she really meant this to happen!

_**-FLASHBACK AWHILE AGO AFTER IMAGINING ZAZIE CRYING-**_

"_Selene, I asked someone who was a friend of mine to come play with our plan to make Zazie cry, okay? I told him to pretend that he was YOUR crush to make Zazie jealous." That was ridiculous._

"_I can't do that!" I replied back._

"_Come on, I wanted to see Zazie cry and jealous." Sylvette and Lag told me._

"_Okay, his name is Alexei Goldleaf, so be sure to act idiotically to make Zazie think that you have a crush on him and not on Zazie, got that?" Aaliyah-nee-chan, I'm sure she's just joking._

"_I'm not joking." Great, she can read minds now. Everyone was now looking at me, hoping I would agree to her plans which I did since all of them were looking at me with pleading eyes. I lost, AGAIN._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"Alexei-kun!" I replied back, acting foolishly and hoping Zazie will buy that. I heard Aaliyah and Sylvette said that I was acting great and it seems like the plan is working, I'm sorry Zazie, they got me into this. No matter what you think, my crush will be you.

Wait, WHAT?!

I have. No. Idea. What. I'm. Thinking.

I noticed Raphael walking right to me and whispered something…

"Zazie's jealous." Great, so can I stop this nonsense?

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV AGAIN]**

Why the heck would I be jealous of a boy like him? It's not like I really like Selene, right? The hell… I do. Anyways, Selene looks happy with him around. Whatever Aaliyah's plans might be, it looks like I lost. I would be very happy if I can get revenge, but right now, I'm not.

I looked at Selene acting idiotically towards Alexei, I decided to walk outside and pretend I never came in the Bee hive. I'm acting strange, right? If my normal attitude towards Selene, then I would just let it go, but now, I wanted to shoot another malice bullet towards him, nah, I think that's the same thing. I looked at my shindan and wondered, what the heck are they planning?

"Zazie!" I heard Largo's voice call my name out.

"What?"

"Heh, looks like someone is jealous. Have you seen the new Bee? Goldleaf?" Great, he began to spit his last name in front of me.

"If you're going to tell me all about that Goldleaf, just leave me alone." I told him which made Largo leave and go back to inside together with the rest. What are they up to? Whatever it is, I felt like I just lost.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV AGAIN!]**

I wonder how Zazie is doing…

"Aaliyah, you won! You can stop this madness thingy." I told her since Alexei's arm was still around my shoulders. Aaliyah walked towards me and dragged me off somewhere and told me something.

"Tell that to Alexei, he's the one who likes you." What. The. Heck?

"You go tell him! I'll go talk to Zazie…" I told her back.

"Heh, then the plan wouldn't be done yet." Aaliyah replied back and dragged me back. "Remember, Alexei's just another 15-year-old, just like Zazie. Okay? You go tell him?"

"Aaliyah, please tell him. I have to talk to Zazie about this insane plan of yours." I told her. Aaliyah finally agreed and talked to this to Raphael, Lag, Sylvette, and Hans-nee-kun until he walked towards me.

"Be sure to say the right words, okay? You don't want him to misunderstand." Hans-nee-kun told me and wished me luck; it isn't that hard to explain everything to Zazie, right? I rushed to see Zazie outside but he isn't on the stairs. I looked to the next possible place, the tree just on the side of the Bee Hive. And just as suspected, he's there.

"Z-Zazie…" I stuttered. He didn't bothered to look at me, I walked closer to him, until I saw him blushing a light pink on one of his cheeks. I sat next to him, hoping I could get the chance to explain—

"Aaliyah planned this, right?" And he's got the point.

"She did. She, no, um, they wanted to see you cry so… there. And also, about Alexei, she also planned that one." I replied back.

"So, you don't really like him?" he asked me.

"I don't. You know I don't. He's not my type—"before I knew it, Zazie suddenly hugged me, HUGGED ME!

"That's…good to know…" what is he talking about? (A/N: Dense as usual, eh Selene?)

"Uh—" Whatever, I'm hugging him back. I felt my cheeks heating up again, as usual but this is just different. Zazie's normal attitude towards me is that he'll tease me, he'll just randomly pat or touch my head, he'll often drag me off to somewhere else, but how come, he's hugging me right now when he should be teasing me nonstop.

"Looks like I won!" Aaliyah shouted which made Zazie pull away and leave me clueless, again.

"What do you mean you won?!" Zazie shouted, trying to stand up.

"Hahaha, I won!" Aaliyah once again chanted while Lag and Sylvette went back inside, talking to each other, Raphael and Hans-nee-kun were chatting with each other, now that I've noticed it, Alexei-kun isn't here.

"I WON! YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME TO LUNCH SELENE!" Ehhh?

"Zazie didn't cry so why did you win?!" I shouted back.

"Heh, but I got him jealous because of my plan!" And thus, the balance of Ambergroud was once again restored. Zazie was chasing Aaliyah towards the ends of the world, Lag and Sylvette were teasing and talking to each other, Raphael and Hans-nee-kun were chatting with each other, Aaliyah was holding my hand along with her and thus, I was also being chased by Zazie…

Another weird day happened… can anything go to normal the next time?

* * *

**ME: And it's done!**

**SIS: Are you done with your projects?**

**ME: Not yet. We have a 4-day weekend, right?**

**SPACE: Now that you've mention it…**

**ME AND SPACE: DUE TOMORROW DO TOMORROW!**

**SIS: *facepalm***

**TRIO: Till we meet again! Trio, over and out!**


	8. Episode 8: Collision of Worlds!

**EPISODE 8: COLLISION OF WORLDS!  
**

**NOTE: Warning! You might laugh hysterically or be annoyed by this episode. If you think you're going to be annoyed, SKIP. SKIP I TELL YOU! SKIP! Enjoy :))**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"Okay, as you all know, parallel worlds have…"

"Bla… bla… bla… I'm just going to continue writing our next episode for our fan fiction." Jimel, the co-author, whispered to Lj who was the so-called author of the story, while she grabbed a pen and a piece of torn paper from her Physics notebook.

"Whatever. Just don't come to me whenever you don't understand the lesson. And another thing, what if another world will come and surprise us?" Lj replied back until they felt a slight disturbance in space and time. Lj took a little peek through the window from her chair and she was beginning to be curious.

"Ma'am! May I go outside?" she asked then turned around giving a wink towards Jimel and Dane, the extra-author and the so-called space. They quickly figured it out and also asked the same thing. Our teacher asked why and these were their answers,

"I need to go to the clinic, my stomach hurts…"

"I'll go with her, just in case she faints."

"Me too, Ma'am!" And thus, the trio went out, looked and scanned everywhere… But nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Come on, I need to go to the girls' room, my hair is a mess." Dane told the other two and they did. As the trio already done fixing their hair and uniforms and stuff, Lj opened the door again aaaaand…

_Close it again! _Lj's little voice from her head shouted and her stimuli reacted fast. Jimel was muttering STRANGE words under her breath while Dane was looking shocked.

Lj opened the door again and they saw HIM again! Lj closed it again and began to look weird. She opened it, closed it, opened it, closed it, wishing the person outside will just disappear and let their days be at peace. Lj opened it once more but once she decided to close it, HE got hold of the knob.

"Is I-it re-real? Poke it!" JImel whispered.

"I'm not dead, am I?" Lj replied back.

"Cool! A cosplayer!" Dane squealed. Lj touched his long white scarf, his blue hat, Lj even stroked his hair if he was real, real as in REAL. Jimel went behind him and started to pull his long scarf which made him choke.

"Tch, are you done now?" he asked.

"AAAH! ROBOT! SENT FROM THE FUTURE TO KILL US! KILL IT! KILL IT! Unicorns, unicorns are EVERYWHERE, colored pink tails, and… and… RAINBOWS! KILL IT! DAAAAANE!" before Lj knew it, Dane began to shake Lj back and forth and slapped her a couple of times. She stopped slapping Lj's face when she slapped hers.

"Dane," Jimel said, bursting Dane's bubble, "he's not a cosplayer. He actually looks like… from the one in our fan fiction, what was his name? Uh, OH! THE CAT-EYED FREAK!"

"Guys, I'm sure there's a scientific explanation for this... But I know unicorns exist!" Lj replied back, trying to calm herself down. Dane was still poking his outfit while Jimel was crawling up stairs with mantras of "This isn't true, this isn't true!"

"HEYYY IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jimel? She stopped walking, err, crawling the stairs and turned around until her foot slipped and fell down the stairs.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Dane and Lj simultaneously said.

"STUPID WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted back.

"HEYY! HEYY! SHUT UP! We're in our school and we are the ones about to be suspended for cutting classes and now for shouting on school hallways?! SHUT UP!" Lj shouted.

"Cat-eyed freak, where are you? I don't want to stay in this prison whatsoever!" well, she got that right, and that line, the CAT-EYED FREAK line, that's the favorite line of Jimel on the fan fiction. Weird.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to buy from the canteen." Jimel said then walked towards the school canteen, leaving Dane and Lj.

"Zazie-senpai, have you seen Hans-nee-kun?" A brown-haired girl approached them also wearing the same uniform that looked and spoke like Lj. Lj walked towards her and waved her hand while the other girl also waved hers. And another thing, they looked exactly the same except for the hair and eyes. Both of them were doing the same actions until…

"AAAAAAAHH!" They both shouted.

"Dane, please don't tell me I'm gonna die! I think I just met my doppelganger and you know what they say about that!" Lj shook Dane and told her that she's not. Lj took another look at the girl and she noticed something,

_Brown hair? Green as emerald eyes? I knew I made someone like that, from my fan fiction about Letter Bees… _

"Uh, are you Selene Cross?" Lj asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She replied. _I knew it! I KNEW IT! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I must be, there must be no other explanations than dreaming! _Lj thought.

"HEYYO! Lj! Dane! I just saw my future self! She's AWESOME!" Jimel got back while walking with another… JIMEL?!

"I really am dreaming. Dane, pinch me." Lj told her and she did.

"Selene! There you are!" the other 'Jimel' said. _Green hair and blue sapphire eyes, she's Aaliyah, isn't she? The older sister of Selene? _Lj's thoughts were again restored by that weird sight.

"Jimel, I think that's Aaliyah Cross, from our fan fiction." Lj told her. Dane walked towards 'Aaliyah' and started to touch her hair.

"Is this a wig? COOL!"

"WHAT?! That's not a wig, it's my real hair!" Aaliyah shouted while Dane kept pulling it. Zazie and Selene looked at them awkwardly until Jimel saw a group of teachers coming their way.

"Hey guys, follow me!" Jimel said, grabbing Lj's hand, then Dane following behind. Zazie, Selene, and Aaliyah, whom they think was another joke, also followed the trio and reached the Sunken Garden.

"So, what happened in Ambergound?" Lj asked which made the three's faces surprise.

"How do you know Amberground?" Aaliyah asked.

"Duh, you guys are from our fan fiction, and you are our original characters, well except for Zazie." Jimel replied back.

"Oh, so something happened, when Largo was testing something right now, a device or such, then we were the testers, it looked kinda like a shindan. Zazie touched it then it turned white and glowed, I quickly reached for his hand while Aaliyah reached for my scarf and we were transported here. Oh, it's not just us, Mico and Nico too." Selene replied.

"Ummm, how about your dingos?" Dane asked.

"They were sleeping at that time." Aaliyah replied back.

"Oh so it's Zazie's fault!" The trio pointed at the 16-year-old boy.

"WHAT?! How come it became my fault?" Zazie asked until his face suddenly turned serious and stood up. Selene looked everywhere and also stood up while Aaliyah's face remained clueless of what's going on. The three authors stood up and wondered what was going on. Lj walked towards the center while Jimel walking right behind her. Dane waited and sat down again until we felt the ground shaking.

"Uh guys, did you closed the portal from Amberground?!" Lj shouted.

"I don't think… so…" Aaliyah replied back.

"Gaichuu, heh." Zazie's voice was heard until the ground began to open and, well…

"I really don't believe that a gaichuu is that big! It looked smaller in the anime and in the fan fiction!" Jimel shouted with her pupils dilating. Lj's knees were shaking while Jimel's heart stopped for a bit.

"IDIOTS! GET OUT OF THERE!" Zazie shouted. Jimel was still standing there, looking at the monstrous gaichuu while Lj was still looking behind while running. Lj reached Jimel and shouted to snap out of it.

"JIMEL! You're gonna to lose your heart if you won't move! RUN!" Lj shouted until Jimel got her senses back and started to run but once they did, the gaichuu was already in the way and they have both nowhere to hide. Lj looked at the gaichuu and then back to Jimel,

"IDIOT! MOVE!" before they knew it, the gaichuu attacked and buried them down below. Zazie, Aaliyah and Selene couldn't attack since they might hit the author and co-author; space, Dane was looking shocked but was also surprised that they were inventing such good three-dimensional effects which were obviously NOT REAL.

"BLUE ARROW!" Selene suddenly shouted towards the gaichuu. Aaliyah followed with her "Green Arrow" while Zazie with his "Blue Thorn." The gaichuu was still alive when someone, two shadows, flew off the gaichuu, and the shadows were two boys.

"Isn't those—" Aaliyah pointed to the two shadows who were carrying someone, and those two are Lj and Jimel.

Mico and Nico Acacius. They both landed and they were carrying the two girls who were unconscious, Mico was carrying Jimel while Nico was carrying Lj. Selene and Zazie ran towards the gaichuu while Aaliyah guarded the three authors and Mico and Nico just watched the fight.

Thousands of bullets and arrows shot through the gaichuu, then it blasted and everything went back to normal. Aaliyah ran towards her sister and congratulated her for doing to job well done together with Zazie. Mico and Nico stayed with the unconscious authors while Dane still believes it was just other special effects.

Selene and Zazie scanned and walked around the school's field while Aaliyah and Dane were chatting with each other,

"So, since you are the author, what's going to be in the next episode?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm not the author, I'm just the extra-author, here to help motivate and inspire the real author." Dane replied with a smile, a creepy smile.

Mico and Nico were staying guard until the two girls wake up who were both lying on the side of the big, grass, soccer field. Lj's eyes opened and saw Nico's face which looks like her friend, Nico from her world.

"Nico? Why the heck are you wearing that Bee uniform?" Lj asked.

"Eh? You know me? I'm a Letter Bee." Nico replied. Lj's face was filled with confusion now.

"Stop joking. I know you, you're Nico, my friend, from the high school section of Second Year Mendel? Duh?!" Lj shouted until she saw Mico, another version of Nico.

"What the—!"

"And she fainted… AGAIN…" Nico complained. Mico, looking at Jimel's unconscious face, he lied down right next to her and he didn't notice that his hand touched hers. Nico also lied down next to Lj and also didn't notice that his hand touched hers. Twins, aren't they?

Jimel and Lj's eyes once opened again and found out that they have been out for almost 4 hours and they still have classes going on!

"AAAH! OH NO! JIMEL! DANE! Ma'am's going to kill ussss!" Lj suddenly shouted until a blue and shining portal of some sort appeared right in front of the author which made Zazie, Selene, Aaliyah, and Dane come closer to examine it.

"Yo!" a man with silver hair leaned through it and another boy at the age of 14 leaned it, also having silver hair and purple eyes.

"Thun…der…LAND!" Zazie and Aaliyah raised their shindan towards Thunderland Jr., and they dashed towards him, waving another good bye towards the Author and Co-Author. Dane waved back and so did Lj and Jimel who were still wondering what happened.

"So, we'll meet again, right?" Mico and Nico asked the two authors who were blushing in silence and both nodded. Then the Acacius Twins also went through the portal, leaving the two authors lovestruck.

"Lj! Jimel! Dane!" just as they expected, a teacher approached them while the three of them were thinking of an excuse.

"Ma'am! Hehehehe…"

"I'll see you in a very special room named Detention for cutting classes." She said then left.

"UGH… IT'S THEIR FAULT WHY WE WERE SENT TO DETENTION! ZAZIEEEEE!" Dane shouted while Lj cleched her fists and Jimel was emitting a murderous aura.

"I SWEAR! I SHALL MAKE THEM SUFFER IN THE NEXT EPISODE!" The three authors shouted in anger and in creepy laughs.

* * *

…_**MEANWHILE IN AMBERGROUND…**_

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Asked Lag.

"Well, in the world of the Authors." Selene replied while Zazie and Aaliyah were cornering Thunderland.

"Is it cool?" Sylvette asked the brown-haired girl.

"Yes it is." She replied. "But what happened to them?"

"Looks like they got sent into some prison or something." Thunderland replied, giving them a globe with the three authors in it. They got sent into detention for cutting classes.

"Hahahaha! Looks like we'll be watching over them for a while." Aaliyah replied while Mico and Nico were still thinking about Lj and Jimel.

And there the story goes the collision of two worlds. In Earth, Lj, Jimel, and Dane were sent in detention while Aaliyah, Selene, Zazie, Lag, Sylvette, Mico and Nico, and Thunderland were watching the three authors, more likely watching over them.

This is the end of the story, the day were fictional characters like the Letter Bees meet up with the real world. The End. :)

* * *

**ME: I'm gonna get revenge.**

**SIS: Me too.**

**SPACE: Me three.**

**TRIO: I can't believe that we got sent to detention because of them!**

**ME: I'll be in my room.**

**SIS: See you next time readers!**

**SPACE: See ya! :D**


	9. Episode 9: Another Love Story

**EPISODE 9: ANOTHER LOVE STORY**

**[SOMEONE'S POV]**

"I hate you!" Aaliyah stormed outside the Bee Hive's open door, leaving Raphael alone, astonished and disappointed. Selene and Zazie saw what happened and Zazie followed Aaliyah while Selene walked towards Raphael.

"Raphael-senpai, what happened?" She asked.

"I just… well… uh… It's nothing like a 14-year-old girl can understand." (A/N: Another year passed.)

"Ugh, you're all like that." replied Selene.

"The truth is…" Raphael sat down on a staircase while Selene sat right next to him, "…I asked her… if she could be… my… girlfriend."

"What?! Then why would she storm out like that?" Selene cried.

"I have no idea." answered the boy who got busted.

"Tell me everything so I can understand! I'm a teenager now and you should stop holding back things like that and then telling me that I can't understand. TELL ME!" Selene shouted.

"Fine... I asked her if I could take her to dinner until I kept on saying the…" Raphael's voice started from normal tone to a mutter. Selene was annoyed since she hated boys like him.

"Then?"

"Then… I have no idea what kind of thoughts came into my mind until she placed her hand and tapped my lips, telling me that we can't be together. I forgot what I was saying until she slapped me and said those words of 'I hate you' and then stormed off." Raphael replied and he received another slap from Selene.

"Idiot! How could you do that to my sister?" Selene said then walked away, looking for Aaliyah. Raphael rubbed his cheeks until his dingo, Kyle went up to him.

"Heh, I have been told an idiot two times now. Don't tell me you also wanted to tell me I'm an idiot." Kyle nodded in answer which made Raphael's aura turn into a hopeless one.

"Come on, I'm going home." Raphael told Kyle who was starting to yawn all those time. He walked out from the lobby together with Kyle until Largo and Aria stopped him.

"Are you going to do anything today?" asked the Director.

"No, I'm heading home."

"But we have letters to deliver today, and these are lots." Aria told him.

"So you're asking me to deliver them?" Raphael asked while the two nodded.

"Where's the address?" Raphael asked.

"Here." Aria handed him a special piece of paper with a scent of lavender. He looked at the address and was shocked.

"It says it's in Aaliyah's place." Raphael said.

"Right." Largo said.

"But can't anyone do it?" Raphael asked once more.

"Lag's busy delivering tons of letters together with Niche and Steak, Zazie's also in a delivery together with Wasiolka and we also paired him with Selene a while ago together with Alee. Connor and Gus are also out for the day to visit his Sunny. Our express deliverer, Jiggy Pepper is on a quest to defeat some gaichuu and also to deliver packages. Gauche Suede isn't here. So? You'll do it?" Largo explained which a made-up thought was obviously.

Lag was really with Sylvette eating and chatting together while Niche and Steak are asleep. Zazie's out with Selene who were talking about the crisis between Aaliyah and Raphael. Alee and Wasiolka are sleeping on one side of the Bee Hive while Arielle was flying around the Bee Hive. Jiggy Pepper is the only one who is on the express delivery right now. Connor and Gus were staying at the fountain eating cookies. Lies right?

"Fine, I'll do it." Raphael said who suddenly snatched the letter. Once Raphael and Kyle left, Selene and Zazie went back inside and asked Largo and Aria what happened.

"Well, he fell for it! I sure hope your plan works." Aria spoke.

"Don't worry. I wrote the letter and sent it to Aaliyah, she won't know." Selene replied.

"Yeah, but there is a signature of your name behind since it's required." Zazie said which made Selene annoyed and feeling down again.

"Can you give me just one credit and I'll be happy for the rest of my life—" Zazie's hair brushed through her eyes. Selene's heart was pounding fast, then, like the speed of light, it seemed like nothing happened.

"There's your credit." Zazie left with a smirk on his face.

"He really likes you." Aria replied.

"He. Does. Not. He usually do that to tease me." Selene said, blushing as red as a tomato.

* * *

…_**MEANWHILE WITH RAPHAEL…**_

* * *

"It's not like my fault why Aaliyah got mad at me, right?" Raphael asked his dingo who was not listening.

"Sure, slack all you want. I'm going to use this opportunity to apologize to Aaliyah." Raphael pouted. "I can't believe I lied once again to Aaliyah and I lied again to her younger sister. What kind of a person am I?"

* * *

_**-FLAAAASHBACK-**_

"_Aaliyah, uh…"_

"_Eh? Raphael-kun?"_

"_Aaliyah… what will you do… if I died at this very moment?" Raphael asked._

"_Don't say that. You won't." Aaliyah replied with a slight smile which made Raphael's heart sank towards his stomach. Aaliyah has liked him from the start and yet she still denies it._

"_Raphael… I… I… I like…" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I like… I LIKE YOU RAPHAEL!" Aaliyah confessed her feelings towards the boy she likes, "…I don't care if you don't like me back. I just… it's because I took your question seriously and personally so I… I…"_

"_It's okay." Raphael said, "I don't even like—" before Raphael could finish his sentence, Aaliyah's pupils dilated._

"_You don't like me, do you?" Aaliyah asked._

"_Of course I do! As my best friend, no, my closest, closest, closest friend!" Raphael replied which made Aaliyah fell a tear._

"_Only… as a… friend?" Aaliyah turned her back on Raphael and stormed away._

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

"Ugh, how could I be so stupid enough to not see it?"

"You got ditched, eh pretty boy?" A boy with blue hair appeared right in front of Raphael.

"Move away, I have business to take care of." Raphael said in a serious tone.

"Heh, right past me?" the boy readied a pair of sharp, long blades; one on each hand. Raphael stood in his fighting stance and grabbed his shindan, his two guns.

"Aaliyah Cross? She also ditched me for someone else, someone else I hate. I took a peek at your letter and I found out that you were going in her direction. So give me the letter and you'll be on your way." The blue-haired boy replied.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Raphael smirked but his eyes still serious. He was ready to fight. (A/N: Awesome!)

"You better do a good choice bro. Give me the letter!" the boy gave a last warning to Raphael who still refused.

"I'd rather die than hand this to you!" the boy dashed towards Raphael, nearly cutting his hair. Raphael dodged it quickly and started to run towards Aaliyah's apartment.

_It would be better if I didn't get in a fight. I'll just hurry and get back to him later. _Raphael thought but something resulted which was not in his predictions.

"Where do you think you're going? GIVE ME THE LETTER!" the boy shouted and cutting Raphael's sleeve putting his arm cut. Raphael still continued to run towards Aaliyah's house but the boy just kept on following Raphael.

"Get the hell away from me and Aaliyah!" Raphael blasted his shindan using his other hand while his injured arm was bleeding, lots and lots of bleeding. The blue-haired boy dodged it and dashed towards Raphael who kept on dodging his attacks.

_Tch, if only my arm isn't damaged enough, and his speed is amazing, not near mine. Strength? I don't think he have it. _Raphael was analyzing his opponent until he wasn't aware that the boy was already in front of him.

"Gah—" A knife was placed behind Raphael's head and the other was near his stomach.

"The letter, please?" the boy replied. Raphael took his shindan and blasted another "Black Firework" towards him but to his bad luck, the knife near his stomach stabbed him and fell down on his knees.

_I need… to get… this… to Aaliyah… I have to!_

"Reloading shindan, with heart filled with shards of anger and darkness, kill anyone who stands in my way. Black—" in his shindan, fired thousands of black shining bullets, like Zazie's but much more than that. It was not his usual "Black Firework" but it was something else. The boy had no chance of dodging it and Raphael's eyes began to close and his body fell down, defeated. Kyle walked right next to him and licked his cheeks, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

…_**MEANWHILE…**_

* * *

"Please wake up… please be alright… please…?" Raphael's eyes opened and saw a green-haired girl with tears in her blue, aquamarine eyes.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Aaliyah hugged him while her tears fell down on Raphael's neck.

"Did Azul do anything to you?" she asked. Raphael tried to sit down and saw his wounded wrapped up in bandages and so his is arm. Raphael asked who is Azul and Aaliyah said that he is the blue-haired boy Raphael fought a while ago and she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Here… someone delivered a letter for you." Raphael handed the letter which he kept in his pocket in case Azul would snatch it while he's unconscious.

"Eh?" Aaliyah opened the letter and read what was inside,

"_Hi Aaliyah,  
It's me, well, you don't need to know since once you did, you might have the chance of, having revenge. I sent this because I found out about your problem with Raphael. That's all. It's kinda weird, right? Hehehe, well… Raphael and Kyle fell for it and please don't tell them it's me. That's it, make up your problem with Raphael, you guys are meant for each other. :)_

_ XOXO, Cross."_

Aaliyah stared at the letter and looked behind it, it wrote: _To Aaliyah Cross, from Selene Cross. _And it's kinda idiotic to write the name. Aaliyah laughed and gave the letter to Raphael.

"Looks like my sister set you up." Aaliyah said.

"Heh, I knew it. Largo said that all Letter Bees were busy yet I saw Selene and Zazie snuck up behind me when I left the Bee Hive. I have keen sense of sight, you know." Raphael said. Kyle and Arielle were sitting together, laughing and tickling with each other. Cute.

Raphael asked Aaliyah out on a date and Aaliyah agreed. They made a very nice couple, but what happened with the main couple of Selene and Zazie? You'll never know… The end.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"So? My fan fiction seems great, right?" Hans-nee-kun asked. Aaliyah-nee-chan and Raphael-senpai were sitting behind Zazie and I and I saw them holding hands until Aaliyah pointed her crossbow towards Hans.

"How dare you make a fan fiction without my consent?" Aaliyah asked.

"Tch, if I did, you wouldn't approve of it—"

"It's AMAZING!" Raphael-senpai suddenly shouted. Zazie and I were exchanging annoyed looks while Sylvette and Lag were clapping their hands for Hans-nee-kun.

"Oni-san, I never knew you were fond of writing stories." I spoke.

"I do! Hahahaha! And there are tons to come! Good night!" Hans said then left. Raphael walked along with him while Aaliyah and I left the room. Zazie and Lag rushed to look for Connor while Sylvette went home together with Niche.

Looks like another day ended up with a funny one. I'm off to rest, I wonder what will happen tomorrow, and maybe I'll become a princess or some giant monster. then. Heehee…

* * *

**ME: This is a special request from ilovedanbo which is one of our loved readers. :))))**

**SIS: Wow! Aaliyah's together with Raphael!**

**SPACE: Awwwwww! I'm cheering for you Aaliyah!**

**TRIO: Until next time! :D**


	10. Episode 10: A CrossDressing Ball!

**EPISODE 10: A CROSS-DRESSING BALL!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

It was another day, and I can feel like Aaliyah-nee-chan or the others have planned something on their sleeves. Anyways, I just woke up from my messy bed and I saw Alee still sleeping on the floor. I quickly went to the bathroom and did my morning routine and once I'm done, I woke Alee up. I fixed my hair, along with my scarf, hat, and the blazer.

"What time is it?" asked Alee as I was tying her long, white ribbon behind her ears.

"It's time to go to work." I replied back. Alee flew downstairs while I took my heart-shaped pendant and wore it on my neck. Sylvette was downstairs together with Lag and Niche. And now that I've noticed it, they were having the orange soup, aka nasty soup for breakfast.

"Niche won't eat it!" Niche said.

"So will Lag!" Lag shouted, raising his hand up. Sylvette pointed her spatula towards the silver-haired boy and gave a death glare which made Lag eat up all the soup he's been given. Poor Lag. Me? Well, I snuck up behind Sylvette when she wasn't looking but she caught me anyway.

"Itada…kimasu…" we all said in chorus, sounding we just got killed. We were finally done with our breakfast; Lag and Niche smiled horribly and it was looking unrealistic while Alee and I were keeping our expressions to ourselves.

"We'll be going now!" Lag said, waving goodbye to Sylvette. "See you later!"

Lag and I, together with our dingos, went altogether towards the Bee Hive, feeling sick and about to throw up. Once we got to the big and huge Bee Hive, we saw Aaliyah looking depressed with Arielle patting her back.

"What just happened? Don't tell me Raphael-senpai teased you again…" I asked.

"…or maybe Zazie did something to her, like… annoy her?" Lag added.

"Well, do you know what is going to happen today?" Aaliyah asked. Lag and I just shook our heads while Niche, Alee, and Arielle played with each other, leaving Steak sitting at Lag's head.

"We're going to have a ball—"

"That's it? That's your problem?" I asked.

"Let me finish first! We're going to have a ball and I was the one who's going to arrange it until someone suggested that we would do the ball with a little twist…"

"And the twist is?" Lag asked.

"Cross-dressing!" Lag's eyes began to fill with hopelessness while my face was annoyed by that idea. Aaliyah's face went back to being depressed and I have no idea why, I mean, she loves dresses, but hate heels, and I hate them both. So, why is Aaliyah depressed?

"I hate to cross-dress!" Oh, so that's why.

"You're better than wearing a dress but we're stuck in wearing boys' clothes. And I don't get to see Selene wearing another gown." Whaaaa?

"Anyways, I get to see Zazie wearing a dress so it'll be worth it." Now that's the Aaliyah I know, and annoy.

"See me in what?!" just as on cue, Zazie walked right in with Wasiolka who started to yawn.

"Nothing! Ahehehe…" I replied. Zazie continued to walk towards the main lobby and while he's at it, he placed his hand on my head, patting it. I stopped it by also placing my hand on top of his since I really hated that.

"Ugh… do you really have to do that?" I annoyingly asked.

"Heh, it's just a habit. Don't get used to it." How can I get used to it when I hate it myself! I didn't notice my face was already blushing and my cheeks felt hot.

"You two! Yes, you two! Aaliyah and Selene, the ball is starting soon, so please get ready." Largo told us and went back inside. I looked at Aaliyah and she also gave me that look, so we just followed orders until I saw Sylvette again.

"Heehee! I get to see Lag in a dress! I get to see Lag in a dress!" She seemed happy. Wait, what?

"Sylvette! Are you also here to attend that ball? I thought only Letter Bees are the ones who are allowed?" Not to offend her or anything, but I know that only registered Bees can only attend the ball.

"Yes I can! I'm the organizer!"

"What?"

"EH?"

"Huwaaaat?" both of us exclaimed.

"That's right! So get ready! The boys' costumes are over there! I suppose you know that our theme is 'Cross-Dressing' so get changed already!" Sylvette left, humming different tunes.

Aaliyah and I looked for the room and once we did, we saw tuxedos and suits, they all look the same to me. I picked satin, silk, cotton, and some wool, I think. I saw Aaliyah looking at the suits in disbelief and she suddenly picked something and tried it out until Sylvette walked in..

"Ah, don't forget! In cross-dressing, you need to conceal your… your… uh… you know… your.. chest… so here it is, since they can't be, uh… JUST GET IT!" Sylvette shouted, giving us some foam-thingy. I tossed one towards Aaliyah who was in the dressing room and I asked her if she's okay with that, she replied with a very, big, big…

"NO!"

"Okay, good luck!" I replied sarcastically towards my sister. I picked the suit with the silky cloth and I tried it out. I entered the dressing room and I placed the foam-thingy on my chest, trying to conceal it through the suit and I wore the white shirt, then the black, shining blazer, and the pants. I chose to wear a boy's shoes though, since I NEVER LIKED HEELS.

Once I got out, I saw Aaliyah looking, well, handsome. But something was amiss, her hair isn't tied up. I noticed Aaliyah's face giving a look of I-cant'-breathe, and I just ignored her.

"Come here, I'll fix your hair!" No way, NO WAY!

"Selene, you first!" I went towards Sylvette in such a slow motion until I got tired and bored and I just wanted it to finish quick. She tied my hair in a bun, and placed another hair, which was a brown-haired wig and she placed it perfectly. I looked at myself and I really, did, look like a boy now.

"Aaliyah! You're turn!" Sylvette walked towards Aaliyah who was holding, rather, clutching her green hair. Sylvette began to tease,

"It's too long, I'm going to cut it." Sylvette showed Aaliyah a pair of scissors which made her more depressed.

"Just kidding, I'm just going to add a wig on your hair. Don't worry, they won't figure it out." Sylvette walked towards Aaliyah, turned her hair into a bun, placed the green wig, and she perfected it just like mine. We got out; Sylvette was also wearing a wig and a suit. He, I meant, she looked handsome. Once we got out of the Bee Hive, since Aaliyah wanted some fresh air, suddenly, all the girls came running at us and we began to run again!

"SWEET MOTHER OF FUDGE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEEESS!" Aaliyah shouted and ran while Sylvette and I ran just behind her. The girls were still chasing us until we finally reached a hiding place and the girls, well, we lost them. Thank goodness.

"I didn't know we were so handsome, that we have our own fangirls!" Sylvette squeaked.

"Ugh, we need to get back to the ball!" I whispered-shouted.

"I'm not going back there anymore…. Kill me now…" Aaliyah was rocking back and forth hugging her knees; that was the first time I saw Aaliyah being and looking opposed. We both tip-toed back to the Bee Hive and we successfully got back. We took a deep sigh and looked around, wishing this night would just end until Aaliyah, Sylvette and my eyes got caught of someone, someone, uh… cute?

She was wearing a red dress, with lots of ribbons in it. Her hair was silver and a waist-length hair. But once she looked at us, she was blushing and I think I've seen this person before… uh… it's… no… WHAT?!

"LAG?! IS THAT YOU?!" I suddenly shouted. She ran towards me and hugged me, I felt her tears fell.

"Please don't laugh! Largo-san forced me into this!" Lag let go from that hug and cried. But once she, I mean, he looked at us, his eyes were surprised while Aaliyah's mood turned from oppressed to a… well... a bit… brighter one?

"Where's Zazie?" Aaliyah asked who made Lag's eyes water.

"He's over there!" Lag pointed at a dark place.

Aaliyah grinned. "It's time to get revenge…" she walked towards the place until a voice shouted.

"Lag! No matter what do you… don't come here!"

"Hi Zazie!" Aaliyah said with a scary voice.

"Eh?"

"Zaziee… you're coming out there and you have to. Don't worry, I'm not ENCOURAGING you to go out. I'm FORCING you to come out. If you don't, then I'll just ask SELENE to get you outtttt!"

"No. Way." An anger mark showed on Aaliyah's face.

"Fine then, the back-up plan! Green Arro-!"

"Don't you dare!" Zazie's voice replied back.

"THEN JUST GET OUT THERE! You're not the only one who looks ridiculous!" Zazie's voice paused and I heard footsteps, and once Zazie got out, I saw a boy… wearing… a…. purple… dress?!

"I was wrong, you look absolutely ridiculous." Aaliyah teased. Zazie was blushing and wanted to leave but unfortunately, he couldn't. Well, he still looks like a boy to me though. He's only wearing a purple dress with butterflies and ribbons sewn on it. A big ribbon behind his back and in his head, there was a purple flower. He looks, amazing?

"I am not coming out Raphael! You can't force me!" I heard Hans-nee-kun's voice. (A/N: This is going to be a very long one-shot)

"I don't want to come out either, but we'll make it through this, okay?" Raphael replied. Aaliyah and I took a peek and we saw my brother, wearing a yellow dress while Aaliyah's sweetheart was wearing a green-yellow dress.

"Oh…"

"…my…."

"God…" Both of us said in unison.

"We look absolutely ridiculous, I KNOW! And it's all Largo's fault!" Hans-nee-kun said.

"I… can't… br…" It was Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah?!" Sylvette shouted.

"Gah…" _I can't breathe… Oh. My._ Until I saw my sister dive on the floor. Head first. I wanted to laugh but I can't since I can't breathe. But I guess Aaliyah reached her maximum. She just fainted right then and there. Well at least I wasn't. Raphael ran towards her until he also fell, tripping from his dress. What a fail.

"They'll be fine. You okay Selene-chan?" Sylvette asked me since I'm starting to lose my breath.

"I'm… fiiiine…" I replied back; the foamy-thing that Sylvette gave us which were really tight. I'm not gaining any weight, am I?!

"Take it off then, whatever it is." Zazie approached me until I was on my knees, but fortunately, Zazie caught me in time. I thanked him but I'm sure I can last long than an hour or so.

"The ball is starting in 30 minutes and Aaliy hasn't woken up!" Sylvette said, checking the time. Aaliyah was sleeping until her sapphire eyes opened and she started to stand up, I bet she's thinking that she can do this. It's not my fault her chest is like that.

"Come on then, Mr. Aaliyah." Raphael teased her.

"Alright, Ms. Raphael. And don't call me Mr." Aaliyah replied a smile which made Raphael annoyed. Hans-nee-kun went inside together with Connor who was wearing a pink dress.

"Ms. Lag, we shall go now." Sylvette said, smiling while teasing Lag.

"Of course, Mr. Sylvette." Lag followed with the flow. Then, Zazie and I were the only ones left. I looked at him and I asked him, since well, I'm the boy right now.

"Ms—"

"Don't get me started." He took my arm and he hugged it, looking like he's really a girl… a girl… EH?! I gave an embarrassing giggle since we aren't allowed to enter the ball without a "pair". And it seems like, Zazie here, is my pair. I can't believe I'm doing this. Once we got to the doors to the auditorium, I saw Aria-san wearing a suit and her hair is tied up, while Largo-san was… was… was wearing… a… a… gold dress which was sparkling. I can't hold my laughter and I saw Zazie, covering her…. Er… his laugh. Largo-san looked at us with his usual death glare and we stopped.

"Welcome! And… ooh! Looks like another nice pair attended." Aria-san chuckled, writing our names down on a piece of parchment. (A/N: I'm really sorry if this is ONE LONG one-shot. Because I am enjoying this and I hope you are too. *evil laugh*)

"I think their enjoying this, aren't they?" Zazie gave me an annoyed-pouting look which made him look, well, cute? I don't think the word cute suits him, ah! A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!

This is going to be one, long night…

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

Ugh, I still can't breathe properly, good thing I managed to make it less choking and my breathing seems to be back to normal. I saw Selene and Zazie not looking at each other but I think I'll let their magic work this time. It seems like I always help Selene in her _love life _and yet, mine? No, no…NO. NO. NO. NOOOO! I am _**NOT **_thinking of _**MY **_love life, nu-uh.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing, why do you care?" Raphael put his arm right behind my shoulders which led a chill run down my spine. I wanted to go but I can't. My body, it won't move. My cheeks are heating a tomato red and I can't seem to control it. (A/N: Duh?)

"Heh, sorry 'bout that." Raphael took his arm and pointed towards Selene and Zazie who were shyly NOT looking at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"I think I know what you're thinking since I think that you're thinking is what I think. Am I thinking the same thing as what you think? And it's NOT what you think it is. So, am I thinking right?" Raphael replied.

"Okay, let's stop doing that." I spoke back, not understanding a word he said.

"Fine by me." He talked back.

Raphael and I ran behind a big pot, watching, or maybe, spying on Selene and Zazie.

_Zazie you idiot, make your move! Just because you're a girl in this situation doesn't mean you won't ask Selene out! Dammit!_ was the first thought that came to my mind.

"So, is Zazie going to make his move or not? If not, I'll just go and snatch Selene from him, I wonder if that'll make him jealous…" Raphael said which made my heart go almost to my stomach.

"Uh, yeah sure." I replied with an evil smile, "…and I'll go and snatch Zazie. Deal?" Raphael agreed and we worked on our plans. Raphael snatched my younger sister and I took Zazie. (A/N: This is seriously going to be a looooooooong one-shot episode…)

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

I can't look Selene in the eye. Not in my appearance. It's humiliating enough; at least the suit she's wearing suits her. She looks, cute in that outfit.

"What the hell?"

"Eh? Did you say something?" Selene asked.

"Nothing… you're deaf." I replied back, finding and getting my usual approach.

"Hmph! Do you always have to be rude?" Selene replied, putting her hands on her waist.

"Not really, just when I feel doing it." I said, looking at the ceiling.

"So you're going to be rude every day? It's not that surprising…" Boom! It hit me, bull's eye for Selene. Can somebody take me or her away?! I can't keep talking to her like this; I'm not used to it. When suddenly, my wish was granted, by Raphael.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Selene asked. Raphael was dragging her somewhere holding her hand which made me feel disturbed. What are they up to? Aaliyah...

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"To the balcony! Fresh air can do you good!" Raphael's skirt was flying while my fake hair was also flying through the air. Once we reached the balcony just outside the second floor of the Bee Hive, I saw lights and the beautiful yet dangerous artificial sun. I saw Lag, Sylvette, Aria-san, Largo-san, Elena-san, the Acacius twins, Gauche-senpai, Jiggy-senpai, and Letter Bees who just got back from deliveries. Raphael asked me what do I think of Zazie as a friend, and I replied,

"Well, he's annoying, rude, disrespectful, always proud of himself, a Mister-Know-It-All, and he's not your usual best-friend-supposed-to-be—"

"Oh…" he replied, I think I gave him a thought and he never expected that.

"...but… he's kind, adorable in his annoying face, his smile which makes my heart go pumping on either parts of my body, whenever he calls my name, I just feel like flattered on the inside, and his personality, his bad-boy personality, well, that's one I like about him. I wanted someone to protect me, and he does. So, I want him by my side until the end, I don't want to lose him, so… uh… I think that's out far away from the question you asked, right? He may be a mysterious and a scary looking person, but he's sweet." I said feeling rather embarrassed. Raphael gave me a drink and he started babbling about sister. I think he loves her…

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"So Zazie, what do you think about Selene?" I asked the funny-ridiculous-looking Zazie. (A/N: Okay, this is word #2,938. I told you its long.)

"Well, she's clumsy, weird, strange, always do awkward things, and yet, she's sweet, and her clumsiness is what I find her charming—?" He stopped. Wow. I can't believe he actually said that.

"Oooh, so you are really in love with her, eh?" I replied to a blushing cat-faced idiot.

"I don't love her! Well… uh… maybe…" he said then began to think. (A/N: Sheesh!)

"Tell you what, Raphael's talking to Selene and I am talking to you. Hans is at the eating table while Lag and Sylvette are having fun. Jiggy and Neri are dancing while Gauche and Aria are having their time, not to mention that Gauche and Jiggy are both looking ridiculous and all… Okay, enough of that. Listen, dance her. Even with your outfit, DANCE HER! And I'm not forcing you to dance her. Just, I just want to make her happy that's all." What am I talking about again?

"Sure." He said then left. I saw Raphael going down that stairs together with Selene who was blushing. I walked towards Raphael and asked what happened.

"Well, it's a success. I told her to go have fun with Zazie, she got me joking a couple of times, she's such a smart girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's really dense. Denser than water." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Raphael, since well, I'm the boy in this occasion.

"I would love to." Raphael laughed and he took my hand, dragged me towards the center, and I kept on stepping his foot. Selene and Zazie were having a great time together, so are Lag and Sylvette. This night just keeps getting better, and better…

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S POV]**

And so the night came to an end, Lag and Sylvette changed into their usual clothes and Lag sighed, thanking Father Time and he wore his usual Letter Bee uniform. Sylvette wore her usual dress while Aaliyah and Raphael were still talking to each other. Jiggy and Neri went home riding Jiggy's bike while Hans was reading a book while eating cake on one corner. Selene and Zazie were walking with each other on the tree where Selene first met Aaliyah. (A/N: You remember that, don't you?)

Zazie sat under the tree while Selene also did, she laid her head on Zazie's shoulder and drifted to sleep. Zazie's face was blushed all over since he would never let anyone do that unless it was his best friend, but this time, it was his, um… crush?

Zazie looked at the artificial sun, then back at Selene's face. He took off the tiara he's wearing, his shoes, and the wig that Largo told him to wear, his hair was sweaty as ever. He never thought he'd be like this for some girl, for some girl he just known for over a year.

_What the heck is going on with me? _He thought.

Once he remembered how he lost his parents, he has never laid any eyes on other people, he's only looking out for himself, until Aaliyah came into his life as his best friend. So did Hans and Raphael, until Selene came along and he found himself in love's wonderful yet treacherous way… (A/N: Cool.)

He placed his head on top of Selene's head and he has also drifted into sleep. He would have never done this without Aaliyah's help, and of course, Raphael's. And that's the end of the story, where a ball occurs and this makes Selene and Zazie's relationship last longer. But will the same thing happen when the story releases on the sequel? Wait and find out! Released soon!

* * *

**SIS: Hey Author, in marriages, if the bride's helpers are called Bride's Maid, then what do you call the groom's helpers?**

**ME: Uhh… I forgot…**

**SPACE: It was something with a word… uh…**

**ME: I remember!**

**SIS & SPACE: What is it?**

**ME: Maybe it's called… "Groom's Maid"**

**SIS & SPACE: …**

**ME: What? That's what I remember.**

**SPACE: Idiot! *hits Author on head* it's called "Best Man"!**

**ME & SIS: Oooohh..**

**ME: So wait for the next chapter!**

**TRIO: A sneak-peek for the next episode…. Everything happens on a normal day, on a normal subdivision, on a normal world, but will it happen on a normal school? Well there's your sneak-peek for the next episode! See you next time! R&R please! :DDD**

**SPACE: By the way, this episode is dedicated to a reader named Jamie. You said you wanted gender-bender and here it is! Author, Co, and I made it really special!**

**SIS: So if you want any episodes, just review your suggestion and we'll take care of it!**

**TRIO: Sayonara~! Sorry for the long update, again...  
**


	11. Episode 11: School Life!

**EPISODE 11: SCHOOL LIFE!**

**[AUTHOR'S POV]**

This story is set on a normal house, on a normal subdivision, on a normal day, on a normal world, on a normal school. This is normal as in, normal. No gaichuus, just your ordinary high-schoolers. Enjoy! By the way, this episode has anime characters not only on Letter Bee, but also from other anime series, so if you don't know them, uh… then you don't know them!

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Selene! School starts today so wake up now!" I heard Mom's voice echo through my bedroom door. I pulled up my sheets and hoped that school starts tomorrow until I heard the door open. I took a peek and it was none other than,

"Aaliyah-nee-chan?"

"Mom said to wake you up. Don't you remember? Your high school starts today?" I grabbed two pillows; one to throw to Aaliyah and the other pillow to cover my face. I wanted to sleep again until I felt my bed bouncing.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Aaliyah was jumping on my bed just to wake me up. I threw a pillow to make her stop and she did. She even fell from the bed.

"I'm up!" I said, defeated.

Aaliyah left and said, "Good! Breakfast's ready downstairs. I'll be off with Hans so you better hurry up."

I ran to the bathroom, and did a little shower. I blow-dried my brown hair and I took my new uniform from my closet. I still can't believe I'm going to attend an elite and the best school around, Yuusari Academy High. I heard it was supposed to be an all-boy school but the current Headmaster changed its state this year and now, it's already a mixed gender school. I'm not really excited, I mean, I don't get along well with boys.

I wore the white polo; I fixed my lace and tied it to a ribbon right under the collar, I took my navy blue blazer, my pleaded skirt, knee-socks, and my shoes. Before I got downstairs, I looked at myself on the mirror, making smiley faces and twirling around.

"You better hurry Selene, it's almost 8!" Mom shouted and I ran downstairs, not mentioning I slipped on one of the staircases and my butt still hurts. I took toasted bread and left, "I'll be going now!"

"Bye and have fun!" I ran and I almost forgot to take my bag. I ran on a pedestrian lane, in a park, until I reached Yuusari High. I arranged and fixed my hair and my uniform before entering the school premises.

I looked everywhere; I saw cherry blossoms, trees and flowers, even a small park just on the side of the school. I saw the big clock tower right in the middle and I saw I have only 15 more minutes. I entered the school and I looked through which class I'm in. I'm a freshman soooo…

"Ah, here it is, Selene Cross, Class 1-A." I looked for a 1-A class and here it is. Once I entered, I saw a paper ball thrown at me but I caught it in time.

"Whoa, another transfer student?" some boy said. I looked at the black board and I saw, "Welcome Class 1-A." Well, I'm in the correct room at least.

Once I reached to my seat, I heard some of the boys, "She's cute." "I wish I could sit right next to her." "Where do you think the brown-haired girl came from?" and I was a bit annoyed by those questions. I just looked at the window until a silver-haired girl came at me.

"Hi Selene! Remember me?"

"Sylvette? Is that really you? I missed you!" I hugged my childhood friend. Her mom and dad died a long time ago and she is staying on an apartment with her older brother who I believe is also in this school.

"By the way, I'll introduce you to one of my friends, Lag!" she pushed a silver-haired boy and we shook hands. "He is Lag Seeing, my friend. Everybody tells us we are twins since we look alike."

"Nice to meet you Selene." How did he know my name?

"You must be wondering why I know your name, well, it's because your sister is the Student Council President in this school and your brother is the leading valedictorian!" Lag replied until on cue, the teacher came in. He has a hair that was combed backwards; he was wearing a lab coat, and he has an eye patch on his left eye.

"I am Dr. Thunderland Jr., I will be your teacher on Biology since we would be dissecting some animals this semester and we will be enjoying it. Nice to meet you all." He said then started scribbling some notes on the blackboard, erasing the welcome note. I placed my hand on my cheek, looking bored. I started to doodle on the back of my notebook until the teacher dismissed us, I have no idea it was already over.

"Goodbye and thank you, Thunderland-sensei!" We all stood up and sat back down and I continued to doodle on my notebook until Sylvette came.

"Selene, what are you doing? Looks like you're not listening on the first day of class!" Sylvette took my notebook and stared at it, "How did you learn to draw like this? It's so amazing!"

I replied with, "Well, it's just scribbles and lines, I have no idea what am I doing with that. It is lunch already?"

"Not yet, we have target shooting lessons." What? Target shooting? No way.

"Ciaossu!" we saw a baby wearing a suit and a hat with a green chameleon on it. "What is a baby doing here?" Some of the boys said.

"Uh Sylvette, what's going on?" I asked.

"Looks like the teacher's here!" eh?

"Teacher?"

"He's the teacher, the baby! Reborn-sensei!" Eh? The baby? Really? I looked at the 'baby' and he pulled the chameleon as it turned into a gun and it shot someone. (A/N: Reborn is from the anime of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Search for the picture to find out what he exactly looks like. The anime's really awesome!)

"What the heck's going on?"

* * *

**~~LUNCH TIME~~**

"Selene!" I saw Aaliyah-nee-chan just outside our classroom. It's a good thing our shooting class is done, I can't believe that this school would be THIS elite.

"So, how was your first day?" Aaliyah asked and dragged me outside until I saw Hans-nee-kun!

"Well, it was great… I guess." I replied back.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my classmates. I suppose they know you already since, well, I AM the Student Council President here and Hans is the all-time Mr. Smarty Pants here." She said, dragging me again.

"But I have to eat lunch!" Aaliyah stopped and saw a black haired boy waiting near the library. Hans-nee-kun walked towards him and whispered something then left. "See you later Selene!" he said.

"Oh, hi Zazie. Whatchadoin?" Aaliyah asked.

"Keeping trouble out."

"Selene, this is Zazie; a member of the Disciplinary Committee—"

"The LEADER of the Disciplinary Committee, you always forget that." He said, then looking at me. "So she's your younger sister? Heh, so what's she good at? I mean, rumor has it that the Cross' Siblings are always good at everything." Wow, I never knew that.

"Well, she's good at—"

"Selene!" Wow, does everybody have to snatch me away? I saw it was Sylvette, "you have got to see this." Sylvette dragged me away from Aaliyah and Zazie and towards my locker, and once we did, I saw tons and tons of letter and chocolates flowing from it. What just happened? Sylvette picked one and looked at the note,

"Wow Selene, first day and you have tons of secret admirers. You are one beautiful girl!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Ugh, what am I going to do with all of this?" I looked at the pile of chocolates, thinking what should I do with them until Aaliyah-nee-chan and Zazie came at us.

"Looks like Selene's best in popularity!" Aaliyah said which made me blush in either embarrassment, or in humiliation.

"What?" I asked until Hans-nee-kun came together with another student, with brown hair. Aaliyah hugged that boy and… wait… HUGGED?!

"Raphael! Where were you?" Aaliyah asked.

"Library and I was in a press conference with the other schools since the President is out and that is supposed to be you." He replied, then looking at me.

"Is she the third Cross? Nice to meet you! I'm Raphael Summers, the school's Vice President." He said.

"Uh-huh, okay." was the only reply I can think of.

"Do you need a tour?" Raphael asked me.

"Sure." Raphael took my hand and dragged me outside. How many times should I be dragged out from one place to another? He then led me to one place to another until we reach the Student Council's Official room and Raphael led me in there.

"The history and standings of Yuusari Academy High, want to know everything?" he asked and I nodded in reply.

"There are three elite schools here, and one of them is the Yuusari Academy High, the two other schools are the Yodaka Elementary School and the College of Akatsuki. The three schools are supposed to be an all-boy school but since the change of the Headmaster, Largo Lloyd, he changed it to a mixed-gender school. The schools are called elite due to the mighty and highly teachers hired to train students to increase not only their academics but also trains their emotions, physical, mental, and spiritual, not to mention martial arts and some rare subjects like target shooting and archery." Raphael said which made me happy and sad since I was sent to an elite school.

That is, until the bell rang.

"See you later Raphael!" I said then left, giving him a wave and running towards my classroom. And once I got there, I saw Sylvette and Lag talking to each other and I walked near them.

"Selene! I have something to tell you! Have you ever noticed that people know you from the 3 Cross?" from the what?

"The Three Cross? The rumored siblings? The people who are best in everything? I mean, Hans is the valedictorian and the heartthrob of the school, almost all girls like him! His glasses make his eyes go bluer than blue and…"

"Okay, so what next?" I stopped her. Looks like she likes him though.

"So Hans is one of the dream princes here in the Academy, next is your sister, Aaliyah. She's one of the most popular girls in the school and she's considered as one of the youngest people who ruled over the school as the President. Cool right?" Sylvette said.

"Then, I'm the third Cross sibling, as what you say, and I have no idea what I'm good at."

"Well, you're definitely good at drawing and painting and some arts stuff, I've seen you draw in your notebook at couple of times! You are also one of the popular girls and it's just the first day! You're also good at target shooting and archery a while ago and you hit the bull's eye a couple of times! Doesn't that make you a… a… well… a… target shooter?" Sylvette replied.

I guess… but I'll just have to wait until this school year ends… then I'll know where I'm good at.

* * *

**~~5 MONTHS LATER~~**

"Selene! Please join the Soccer Club!"

"No! Join the Boxing Club!"

"She won't join your boring clubs, join Baseball Club!"

"Volleyball Club!"

"Badminton Club!"

"Basketball Club!" Okay, this is getting annoying. They have been following me around after the day I played tons of sport during our Physical Education…

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

"_Okay, so we'll be starting our class with push-ups, pull-ups, a jog around the soccer field, and some sports. Got that?" Erza-sensei is scary this day.(A/N: Erza is from the anime of Fairy Tail; another awesome anime!)_

"_Ready, set, go!" We did 20 push-ups, 20 pull-ups, and 3 laps around the big field. How can she make us suffer like this? Not to mention, that was an exaggeration._

"_Good! Now, let's go play Basketball!" Erza-sensei gave me a ball and I shot it in the air and it shot on the basket, a goal, I think?_

"_Wow! How did you do that?" Some of my classmates asked me, "Well, I don't know." I replied. We played the same sport for 30 minutes and we played another which was Volleyball for 30 minutes. They kept on dragging me to be on their team since well, I play good Volleyball at home. I can hit the ball without hitting and the victory goes to us._

"_Nice game Cross, so, let's play next, Soccer!" Erza-sensei is enjoying this, isn't she?_

_We went outside the school's gymnasium and went to the vast, green soccer field, with two goals. Then we played, and our team won._

"_Wow! Selene is good at playing Basketball, Volleyball, and even Soccer!" somebody shouted until tons of people came up to me and asked me if I could join their club, and all I could to is run._

_This is an awkward day._

_**~~END FLASHBACK~~**_

"I already told you, I am not joining your clubs!" I said, running away from them, for the 52nd time. Everyone was still running and chasing me until I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me on a narrow alley in the school.

"Heh, in trouble again?" Za-Zazie?!

"Ah… uh… well… not really." I replied back.

What's going on? My heart is pumping hard again, every time I see his black shining hair, his eyes, and his face, my heart would just sink to the bottom. No, I can't. He's a year older, I can't! I have to concentrate on my academics, no crushes… no crushes.

"You okay?" he said, patting my head.

"Of course I'm fine!" I can feel and hear his breath, since well, I'm in front of him and he's behind my back, my heart already sank to the bottom of my stomach and it created butterflies. He stood and helped me up, I thanked him and I left.

"Ooh, someone has a crush!" Sylvette squealed and I knew she was talking about me.

"I don't."

"So you like the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, for how long?" She asked.

"I don't like him okay!" I replied back and I left for the garden.

Looks like the rumor for the Cross' Siblings are true, that the three siblings are good at their very own thing. Hans-nee-kun, a Junior, is a valedictorian and a popular among girls. Aaliyah-nee-chan, a Sophomore, is the school's Student Council President and is also one of the most popular girls in school. Me? Well, some of them say that I'm good at sports, and that almost all sport clubs wanted me to join their club, I was also announced as one of the popular girls in school since almost every day, my locker would be filled with piles of chocolates and I really hate that.

Some of the people I've met are Zazie, a Sophomore student, he's the leader of the school's Disciplinary Committee. Raphael, a Junior, the school's Student Council Vice-President and Aaliyah's soon-to-be-boyfriend. Gauche-senpai, a Senior, the Salutatorian of the school and is one of the most loved students, especially with the girls. Jiggy-senpai, also a Senior, a popular boy and one of the people who fights other schools for medals. Sylvette and Lag, both Freshmen, are my closest friends on my class. Sylvette is also the team captain at the Cheerleading Squad. The twins, Mico and Nico, both Sophomores, they sometimes creep me out by kissing my hand randomly and give me chocolates together with their weird stories. Aria-senpai, another Senior, is the school's Student Council's Secretary.

I've also met teachers like Thunderland-sensei. He just loves to dissect and Biology is the best subject for him. Erza-sensei, the Physical Education teacher; she's just so cool that I idolize her. Mio-sensei, our Music teacher, is really good at playing the bass guitar and she also lets us sing along! (A/N: Mio Akiyama, I got her from the anime K-ON! Another good anime must watch!) And another teacher, Reborn-sensei, our target-shooting teacher, he looks like a baby but talks like a grown up man, he's really awesome though, even though he seem scary.

I lay down at the green grass, and looked at the clouds until I felt someone lie down right next to me. I took a peek as to who it is and I saw a person with black hair and that scent, Zazie… (A/N: Gomenesai for the long one-shot.)

"So, what are you doing here? Thinking of another way to become popular?" he joked.

"No I am not!" I replied and I sat up. I fixed my blazer and he also sat up until the school bell rang. I think it's time to go home. I stood up until Zazie asked something,

"Can I walk you home?" EH!? My voice was screaming in my head and my heart was pounding everywhere and it finally sank to the bottom. My face was really red and I can feel my face getting hot.

"Uh, Cross, have you got any fever?" he asked, touched my forehead with his forehead, his eyes, his breath, I can't take it anymore! This is overloading! My heart, it's… it's… beating fast, again! Why does he have to be like this?

"So, can I walk you home? I have nothing to do so, can I?" he asked. I replied without giving him eye contact. "See ya, I'll just go get my bag from the classroom and I'll meet you back." He said then ran off.

"Ooh a date!" I knew it, Sylvette was eavesdropping.

"It's not a date! Besides, he just wants someone to tease and that is me." I replied.

"Didn't you know that a boy teasing a girl is absolutely charming! Oh my! Oh my! The most popular girl in school is in love! The press would want to know about that!" Sylvette said then left. I went inside the lobby, took my bag from my locker, and went outside and just on time, Zazie was already outside the gates waiting, for me, I guess.

"That was long and slow."

"I only took 10 minutes!"

Zazie and I walked side by side, on the outside of the school, I saw a couple of boys whispering, "Why would she go out with a weirdo like him?" "Ssh! Be quiet! If he hears you, you'll be broken down! He's the leader of the Disciplinary Committee; you don't want to mess with him!" Wow, Zazie's image is like that, feared by people.

"Don't mind them. So, where is your home?" Zazie asked.

"Over in the East Side. The peachy colored one." I said. There came silence between us until we both got at our house. I saw my Mom and Dad just outside the house tending our garden and before Zazie and I could hide, they immediately saw us.

"Selene! And you bought a friend! Look Kaoru! Selene's boyfriend!" Mom said while Dad pointed his large scissors towards Zazie and I have a feeling that he doesn't like him. It's not like he's my boyfriend, right?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Selene's boyfriend." WHAT?! I'm gonna kill him, I'll kill him! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!

"Aww! How sweet! Come in! You need to join us for dinner!" Mom said, bringing him in while Dad followed behind. Zazie, I swear I'll kill you.

"So Zazie, how long has it been after you've become Selene's boyfriend?" Mom asked during dinner which made Aaliyah-nee-chan choke her dinner and Hans-nee-kun spit out his glass of water which were both completely gross.

"Boyfriend? SINCE WHEN?" Aaliyah shouted.

Hans pointed his butter knife towards Zazie, "Don't you dare hurt her or else…" wow, my family is an overprotective one.

"So, when?" Mom, Aaliyah, and Hans simultaneously asked Zazie who was still calm. (A/N: This is seriously long. Gomene!)

"Since yesterday." Eh? He is a liar. A LIARRRR!

"Really? Well, how did you ask her?" Mom, please stop. Dad was still eating, I think he's enjoying at what's happening. Aaliyah and Hans were waiting for Zazie's reply until he held my hand.

"Selene, will you be mine?" I was blushing, HARD! HARD! I hate him! I HATE HIM! My face feels red. I wanted to slap him but I saw Aaliyah's face totally red, Hans' face about to throw up, and Mom's face big grin.

"So sweet!" Mom exclaimed. "Hana, she's too young." Dad said.

"Hmm, I trust you Zazie, I am your President, and… you have my permission." Aaliyah said happily.

"Try and hurt Selene and you face up to me. Got that? And also, I'll be watching you." Hans said, pointing his butter knife again towards Zazie. I excused myself and I grabbed Zazie towards my room.

"Hey!" he exclaimed once I slammed the door.

"Why would you lie to them like that?" I asked him.

"Well, will you?"

"Huh? Will what?" he held my hand and asked me,

"Will you be mine?" he asked which made my face red, completely red. "Is it a joke or not?"

Zazie kissed my hand and said, "Nope. It's not. So? Will you?"

I turned my head around, not looking at him, "Sure…" My face is completely red right now. After that, Zazie and I went back downstairs and finished out dinner. Mom was eating nonstop the same as Hans and Aaliyah while Dad was reading the paper and is still looking at Zazie with his death glare. We finished dinner by the time of 8:00 pm and Zazie and I went outside.

"So, good night." I said, not looking at him.

"See you tomorrow. Dad's gonna kill me." Zazie replied, then left, giving a last wave at me. When he walked a few meters behind me,

"AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ZAZIE'S MY! ZAZIE'S MY BOYFRIE—?" I felt a hand cover my mouth, "Sshhhh, you'll wake the neighbors." Aaliyah dragged me inside and it was almost time for bed. I'll see Zazie tomorrow then… heehee…

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

I got back home at around 8:15 pm, and I saw my cat Wasiolka just outside waiting for me. I carried Wasiolka until I felt snowflakes melt on my shoulder. Snow?

"Success, I did it." I told Wasiolka as she meowed on reply. I went inside my apartment, I guess I really lied by telling her that my Dad is worried about me. Well, I'll see her again tomorrow, looks like she really is one of the Cross' Siblings, I have another reason to go to school then. I wrapped myself in the covers of my bed and I was overcome by sleep.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S POV]**

As Zazie fell asleep with Wasiolka, Selene is also asleep with her pet rabbit, Alee. Selene can't wait for tomorrow as well as Zazie. They plan on eating lunch together under the cherry blossom tree which Aaliyah and Hans considered as a DATE.

And thus, their love life began to bloom for the past 5 months, what more will happen? Aaliyah and Raphael became together, Hans and a girl he likes became together this year, and a prom dance is coming up, but I won't tell everything since well, this one shot is seriously long. Their love lives bloomed and thus, all went in this school a happily ever after… The end.

* * *

**SIS: You had an Author's POV?**

**ME: Yeah I did. Why?**

**SPACE: Sorry for the long wait! The Author is just really depressed.**

**ME: Me? Depressed? WHY SHOULD I BE DEPRESSED?**

**SIS: Well, you were jealous of someone, more specifically, your—**

**ME: Okay, let's stop right there.**

**SPACE: See you next time readers!**

**TRIO: Bye for now!**


	12. Episode 12: A Friendly Competition?

**EPISODE 12: A FRIENDLY COMPETITION?**

**[AUTHOR'S POV]**

This story, or episode, happens in a normal world, normal day, in a normal subdivision, and in a normal school. Yuusari Academy High: An elite school for intelligent and rich students who are good not only on Academics, but also on Athletics and Curricular Activities. Now, their Headmaster prepared an event which will certainly bring two somones together. Not the continuation of the previous episode: "School Life!" but the same characters and year levels. Enjoy!

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"As everyone knows, next week shall be the school's Sports Fest and I expect everyone to join at least one sport. Our teacher in Physical Education, Ms. Erza Scarlet, is going to give grades to all of you who join games. Okay, class dismissed. The sign-up sheets for sports are just outside the room near the hall and are pinned on a bulletin board." Thunderland-sensei said then left the room, leaving the boys in chaos and the girls chattering aloud.

"So, what sports are you going to join? You are the Legendary Freshman Athlete after all." I hated that title; I never wanted a title anyway. I gave Sylvette a look to signify that I'm thinking, hard. I gave up and I pulled her outside to look for the sports included in the Fest until we both saw two students; a freshman and a sophomore fighting with each other.

"Selene's the best athlete the Freshmen has ever had! She'll beat your so-called athlete in no time!" the freshman said.

The sophomore replied, giving him a cold glare. "Zazie's still the best athlete! Anyways, we'll both tell them to fight against each other in a certain sport where everyone is allowed to enter, we'll see who wins there."

Sylvette's eyes sparkled and shook me back and forth, "Zazie's also one of the most popular athlete here in the Academy! There are also some pretty popular athletes on the other years…"

"Like who?"

"Like Raphael-kun, he's from the Junior level. And I'm not going to forget Jiggy-senpai, from the Senior level. Zazie on the Sophomore level, and you on the Freshman level. It's like, you and Zazie were made and destined for each other!" Wow, now Sylvette is just emphasizing and overreacting.

Some of the sports listed were Basketball, Tennis, Ping Pong, even Karate is included, Swimming, Baseball, and lots more sports. I decided to join Swimming and Karate, I wanted to try something new.

When I finished writing my name, I saw Zazie walk by and also wrote his name on the sheets. I decided to look at it and saw his name right next to mine. Does that mean I get to fight him? Sylvette also saw it and squealed high until I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Selene and Zazie sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N—?" Sylvette looked behind her and saw Gauche-senpai together with Jiggy-senpai, and with that, she immediately blushed and decided to walk away awkwardly.

Gauche-senpai looked at the sheets and asked, "Selene, you're going to enter two tough sports? That's great to see how strong and physically fit you are."

I nodded.

"Jiggy, what sport will you take?" Gauche-senpai asked the brown-haired Senior who was busy looking at the sign-up sheets.

"I'll take Basketball and Baseball. It'll be fun." He replied with a blank face. I turned around and I saw tons of girls blushing and squealing in silence.

Gauche-senpai took Jiggy-senpai's pen and wrote his name on the papers with Ping Pong and Tennis. I never knew he'd like those sports. I looked at my watch and it was already 12 o'clock in the afternoon and lunch time was already finished. I said goodbye to the two Seniors and ran inside my room until Sylvette shook me once I came in.

"What sport did Jiggy enter? TELL ME!" she asked.

"He-e-e-e-e-e-e-eh… Basketball a-a-a-and Ba-a-a-a-aseba-a-all… Pleas-s-s-seee let me go-o-o-o-o…"

"Oooh! Okay! It's a good thing I'm a school journalist! I can't believe I'll be interviewing a school prince idol!" Sylvette ran off, leaving me, again.

I wish everything would be normal by the time the Sports Fest will come…

…oOo…

Today is the start of the Sports Fest, and the Headmaster, Largo Lloyd thought of a theme for the said event; Sports Fest in Amberground.

Where did he get that?

I ran towards my teammates, from the Swimming team. We were meeting by the School's Pool and we changed into swimsuits. I wore mine and I never liked wearing this tight swimsuit. But don't bother, I'm fit anyway. I saw the rest of the students, most likely my batch mates' change into their swimsuits and started warming up. We wore a dark green swimsuit which has the same design with everyone.

I looked at the Sophomores' side who were wearing a dark yellow swimsuit and I saw Zazie warming up, his eyes suddenly looked at mine and we were now staring at each other. I broke it and looked away, my cheeks feeling hot.

The race is about to begin and I'm feeling dizzy, not really dizzy, just nervous and dizzy. The first one was a student named Chelsea who is fighting for our year, one the second year was a boy named Jonathan, on the third year was a girl named Pauline, and on the Senior's side was a boy named CJ. They made their marks, ready to swim. The gun shot sound made by the judge was blown and off they go. Chelsea was doing fine and going on first but Jonathan chased up to her. The first set winner was Jonathan, from the Sophomore level.

That freaks me out. (A/N: To the Co-Author and Extra-Author, I bet you have already figured out from where I picked the names for this episode, riiiight?)

The next set was a boy from our year named Marco, and from the second year was also a boy named Matthew, then the third year is a girl named Faith, and from the fourth year is a girl named Mariah. But in this set, the Seniors beat us.

There came the third and fourth set, and now, looks like the final set is about to charge in, and that is us, the so-called Legendary School Athletes. I stood at the starting line where we would dive in. I looked to the side, my competitors were Sophomore Zazie, Junior Raphael, and Senior Jiggy. Looks like I have a tough competition right now.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I dove right in the water. I pushed the water behind through my arms, and my eyes were so watery now, my nose clogged in some water but I need to win this; for the freshmen.

I reached the end of the pool, I swam underwater to turn around and get back to the starting point. I swam, and swam, and swam, until I reached the end tile. I lifted my head up and I saw my friends cheering and shouting. I have no idea why until I looked at the side, I just saw Zazie, Jiggy, and Raphael touch the tile and then lifting their heads up to see who won. Looks like I did.

"The winner for the Swimming Freestyle race is, the Freshmen! Congratulations! Medals are received by the end of the week so don't be absent! You may now go back and change and head back to your respective classrooms." I saw my towel on the other side of the pool and ran towards it, until I slipped.

"Watch where you're going." I heard a deep voice said. I saw the person's arms catch me until I looked up and saw the person I didn't wanted to see.

"Z-Zazie?" I felt a blush rose against my cheeks.

He gave a smirk. "Don't go over there, you might slip into that 8-feet pool. Use mine." He handed me a yellowish towel and we wrapped it up behind my back. I thanked him and left the pool back to my locker and picking out my uniform. That is, until Sylvette walked towards me.

"So, who won?"

"We were the champion in Swimming, the second place goes to the Sophomores, the third place goes to Seniors, and the fourth place goes to Juniors." As I was stating the following results, Sylvette was scribbling something to her small notebook and then suddenly left.

Looks like the sport for today is done, I'll go sleep and then go home before I even know it.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

* * *

"Selene! You're late for the Karate Fight! Come on!" A freshman dragged me while my hair was still a mess. I can't believe I got home late and I woke up late. What was I thinking?

"Wear this!" he handed me a Gi, which was really loose so I wore a white shirt inside the Gi and went outside, I saw Zazie wearing a Gi which made him looked cool, and awesome, and handsome, and…

Wait… what?

"You look beautiful, Selene-chan." I saw Sylvette walk towards me and flashed a camera which made the flash blind my eyes in a mere second.

"That is stingy." I replied back, rubbing my eyes.

Sylvette flashed another camera then gave to me, and I saw on the background was Zazie looking at me, with his face red. Sylvette squealed again and wished me good luck and then left, saying that she'll develop the pictures early by then. I went outside and did some kicking and punching in the air, not knowing whether I'm right or wrong, that is, until Aaliyah-nee-chan's friend, Azul came. I heard that he was Aaliyah's ex-boyfriend but they broke up for some reason, and I think that reason is because of Raphael.

"You're punching it wrong. It's like this." He punched in the air a couple of times; his fighting posture is really different from mine. And well that's expected since it's just my first time doing this sport. I tried to copy his gestures but got stopped.

Azul went behind me and held my hands as he punch them in the air. I can feel his breath right next to my neck which sent me chills from the spine.

He stopped holding my hands and went beside me, "And you're doing it!" he said. I asked him what was his year in the school and I just found out that he's a Sophomore.

"I better go, someone's jealous. Good luck!" Jealous? Who? I turned around and I saw a person's hair which was black and I never got the chance to see his face since he left. The only trace I got was his black hair. Well, the only person who I know who was that black and messy hair is Zazie but, I doubt that he'll be jealous.

"Everyone participating in the Karate Fight, come together at the School's Gymnasium!" a teacher said, more likely Erza-sensei. I ran back inside and I only saw like 12 of us, all on different years. I was wearing a green belt since I am a Freshmen, and even though I knew that there are orders in the belts, it's just to see who are people from which year.

There were 3 freshmen, 3 sophomores, 3 juniors, and 3 seniors, all the equal number of competitors. Erza-sensei stated the rules and began pairing us from other years, I don't think I can defeat them, no…

"Okay, here is the pairing list! This is just an elimination round so do your best! Starting off with the freshmen versus sophomores: Julia Star and Mark Bright. Step on the mat now." Erza-sensei said which let the two students fight. Julia was doing a great job until Mark pinned her down, making her lose. Julia was eliminated.

Erza-sensei looked at her list, "Next up, Raphael Summers from Juniors and Jarold Readings from Seniors. Ready, set, fight!" the two boys fought against each other and this fight was longer than usual, it took them almost 15 minutes and still, no one has lost or surrendered. Raphael gave one last punch and this took a hit.

"Alright, next pair, Selene Cross from Freshmen and Caroline Truth from Sophomores. Fight!" alright, I can do this. We both gave a low bow and I started on my fighting stance. I looked at her in determined eyes, saying I can win this. We both starting fighting, everything was fast, I don't know what was I doing but I kept on hitting her until I remembered what Azul said, "Fight."

She was pinning me down already, and I moved my body to the side, pinning her down. I held her hands while Erza-sensei looked at us and stopped the fight, "Caroline, you're eliminated. Next!" wow, I did it. This is just a matter of relaxation and concentration.

The next pair was a Junior and a Senior, and this time, the Seniors won. Then back to the fight of the Freshmen and Sophomores, Zazie won and our batch-mate was eliminated.

"Okay, here is the list of the names who made it to the next round, for the Freshmen: Selene Cross was left, for the Sophomores: Zazie Shrine, Juniors: Raphael Summers, and for the Seniors: Elisha Reed.

The first match was me and Elisha. I tried my best to keep still at the fight, I fell down a couple of times and I took her down lots of times. I gave one last kick to her feet and she fell on her back, aching.

"Selene won! Next up, Zazie and Raphael!" (A/N: This is going to be good!)

"You ready dude?" Raphael asked.

Zazie gave a smirk and replied, "Yeah, it must be humiliating to lose to a Sophomore."

"Bring it on." They both gave each other deathly glares and whoever wins this game, I'll have to fight him. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to play this sport but I just improvised. My story, my rules!)

They began to fight. Whenever Zazie would strike, Raphael would just dodge that, the same goes for Raphael. They're just dodging each attacks, right? Anyways, if only Aaliyah-nee-chan was here—

"GO RAPHAEL! YOU CAN DO IT! BEAT THE LIGHTS OUT FROM THAT IDIOT!" I said it too soon. Aaliyah was holding up her hands cheering for Raphael.

"Heh, don't have enough support?" Zazie said while dodging his punches. He gave a smirk and continued on fighting until Zazie knelt and kicked his feet, like the thing I did a while ago towards Caroline. Raphael fell backwards and Zazie was about to punch him but stopped, nearly about two inches from Raphael's face.

"Then. Zazie wins! Now for the final set, the fight which is tell us who will win, and this time, two Legendary Athletes of the School is about to fight!" Erza-sensei shouted, dragging Raphael out from the mat. Aaliyah ran outside and then went back, bringing with her tons of students. Lag and Sylvette were also there. Even Jiggy-senpai.

Wow, they really wanted to see the fight. And I think I'm going to lose. I'm talking about Zazie, he'll great, awesome, and I'm no match for him. I looked at the students of the school, some of them were cheering for me and some were cheering for Zazie.

"Are you ready? Give each other first a handshake and wish each other luck." We followed. We walked in the middle of the mat.

Zazie looked at me, "Good luck."

"You too." I replied back, not looking at him directly in the eye. I guess this is it.

"I won't go easy on you even if you're a girl and younger than me." That's the part I've been waiting for, his usual teasing side.

"Ready, set, fight!"

Good luck…

* * *

The Sports Fest was over, and the school paper was distributed, I picked one and looked at Sylvette's article:

_The year who has won for the Sports Fest is none other than the Seniors, who received 342 points. Followed by the Freshmen, with 297 points, who is one point ahead of the Sophomores with 296 points, and the last goes to the Juniors with 286 points. But one sport caught all attention here presiding on Yuusari Academy, and that was the fight between two Legendary Athletes Selene Cross (Freshman) and Zazie Shrine (Sophomore)!_

_Everyone came to see the majestic fight, and their sport fighting was none other than the famous Martial Arts, Karate. The two were just simply stunning. The Physical Education teacher, Ms. Erza Scarlet decided to give them extra points by fighting amazingly._

_In the end, both of them went on a tie. They both won since they had been attacking and dodging attacks after 30 minutes—more longer than the Student Record achieved by Raphael Summers (Junior). This was a great fight, and we expect more towards our new Legendary Pair Athletes: Selene Cross and Zazie Shrine!_

"L-Legendary Pa-Pair Athletes?" another given title by Sylvette.

"So, did you liked my article?" Sylvette asked.

I gave her a plain look. "Of course I did, well, except for the new title you gave us."

"Oh, you mean the Legendary Pair Athletes. Well you two look good together and I just came up with that." She replied.

I sighed.

It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and we were dismissed already to get some rest from last week. I walked home, said good bye to Sylvette and Lag, and went on until someone patted me on the shoulder.

I took a turn and saw a black haired boy.

"Zazie?"

He gave a sly smile. "Uh, hi… um… congratulations for winning second place." He said, giving me something wrapped in a pink and white paper. I opened it and I saw a bracelet, with sparkling beads and a heart-shaped pendant on one end which was dangling. He took it and locked it on my wrist and I started to dangle the pendant.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Zazie looked away, "for winning, idiot." He said then left. I looked at him in curiosity and turned in another direction.

Zazie's thought of me changed…

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

"For winning, idiot."

Selene's still too dense. No, more than dense more like really naïve. I bought that bracelet for her since—

Heh, never mind. I'm sure she'll figure it out, even if she's too darn dense. I'll live with that.

_**/Looks like you really like her./**_

_I don't. I just…_

_**/Stop resisting. Besides, you're teasing and bad-boy personality changed after since that girl arrived./**_

_I guess, but I'm still going for the bad-boy personality._

_**/Oh really? Okay, I'll talk to you soon./**_

I hate my inner voice. I guess I'll head home for now. "Legendary Pair Athletes, huh?"

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S POV]**

Will Selene's feelings for Zazie be returned? Or will it be rejected? Find out more romance thingys on the next episode of "Streams Of The Heart"!

* * *

**ME: Yay!**

**SIS: Wow, took you long enough.**

**SPACE: This is written for Aden: A reader of our fanfic.**

**ME: Aden, here's what I think. I think you just go and confess to her. You don't know if she likes you back or not, if she accepts and gives back her feelings towards you, and you have a good start, ask her out, and of course, make her happy. But if things go wrong, like when your feelings got rejected, don't feel bad. If that happens, then it's time to let her go to the person she likes and find yourself someone you like. You want her to be happy right? So, there's what I think! I surveyed tons of boys for something like that. :)**

**SIS: That was deep.**

**SPACE: My nose is bleeding.**

**TRIO: Watch for the next episode! And by the way, the sequel for "Love and Betrayal" is coming soon! Bye for now!**


	13. Episode 13: The Authors' Revenge

**EPISODE 13: THE AUTHOR'S REVENGE**

**(A/N: Read at your own free-will. Have fun!)**

**[NORMAL POV]**

Classes were going on, and three girls sat side by side each other, talking in whispers, lest the teacher hear them. "We would be having our themed Halloween Party! So here are the details…"

"I really hope that we could see Ni— the Twins again…" Lj said, trying to ignore the fact she nearly said 'Nico'. She was doodling in class again but she promised herself last month that she would pay attention to the class now since she really wanted to be on the class' Top 5 highest students but she would always tear a page from her Advanced Algebra notebook and doodle with it.

"Haah… Another day… and I am officially bored." Jimel said, twirling her hair with her finger. "And I would be more than glad to see Mico again." She added shamelessly.

"You're right." Dane agreed. "…and for that matter, all of them." The three authors gave an awkward sigh.

"Goodbye class. You can take your recess break now." The teacher said.

"Goodbye and thank you, Ma'am." The class said in unison.

The teacher went out and…

"Hey." Jimel said, catching the attention of the other two girls.

"What?" they both asked.

She fumbled at her bag, and pulled out something… A brown, wooden box. Just a small one, though. A very, very small one.

"What is that for?"

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"It's not only them that can travel to other worlds you know…"

"You're not telling me that…"

"Are you planning on going there?"

"Exactly. You see, before Mico went, he handed me something (no questions, you just didn't see it) and it was this." She opened the box, to show four rings in it: two green and two blue.

"Do not touch anything. Once you do, you might just disappear or stuff. So do not. Got it?"

"How did you know?"

"Did you try it already?"

"Nooo… But I read in the book _Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew_ a little like these rings. One can make you go to another world, and the other back here, to earth."

"Really?" Dane didn't really believe on the Co-Author but it's worth a try.

"Cool." Lj was really excited in trying it out, not bothering what would happen next.

"I know right."

"There's just a problem."

"Eh?"

"What is it?"

"Number one: I don't know which color can make us go back. Number two: there are only four rings, two for each person. And there are three of us."

"You're right…"

"Then how are we going to do this?"

"AH! I got it! I got it! In that same book, I read that if one person holds the ring, and someone or something holds him or her, it would go with them."

"We've solved the second problem. We could just get two rings and always hold each other so if one… vanishes, all three of us would."

"How about the first one?"

"We… okay… I could hold both colors at once, both let them go in different pockets, blue in the left, green on the right."

"Swell."

"Great idea."

"Here we go then." Jimel got hold of one blue ring and another green. Then slowly, she put it on her pockets, checking if she put the blue one on right and green on left. "There!" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are we going to the other world now?"

"Hold my arm or anything for that matter."

"Why?"

"I already told you, didn't I?"

"Oooh, yes."

"Okay then."

Lj and Dane held Jimel.

"And now…" she touched her blue ring, but it doesn't take effect.

"Wha—?!"

"Nothing happened."

"Now I know." Swiftly, Jimel held the green ring, the other two still holding her. And the next thing they all know, they were in a… sandy place, stars out in a night sky, and a star, only it was nearer the Earth.

"SUCCESS!" Dane shouted.

* * *

**[LJ'S POV]**

"SUCCESS!" Dane shouted.

"Whoah." I really thought Jimel might be out of her mind… What I mean is… it's impossible… right? But well, we already saw Selene and the gang in our world, so this should be true.

"Shoot." Jimel exclaimed.

"What?!" Dane and I both asked Jimel at the same time. I mean we've successfully travelled…

"Yes… I know, we've successfully… travelled… But… where the hell are we in Amberground?!"

She's right. Where the hell are we? I remembered in the anime that if you're nearer in the light, the more you're near in Akatsuki. So based on the light of that star here…

"I think we're in Yuusari."

"Yes! Lj's right!" I began to jump up and down.

"What I was asking was… Where the in the world are we in Yuusari?! I mean… what if this place is gaichuu infested? Or…"

"Jimel." I called her.

"Or… or deserted?"

"Jiiimeeel!" Dane shouted.

"Or this place is a long way off civilization? Oh, what are we going to do?"

"JIMEL!" Dane and I both shouted this time. Like really, really shouted.

"What?!" she finally came back to her senses.

"Calm down oka-"

Suddenly we heard a huge, huge noise. I think I've heard it before but I was too scared to look at it.

"What did I tell you? GAICHUU!" Jimel screamed.

I… well, just to make the long story short, I panicked.

* * *

**[JIMEL'S POV]**

"What did I tell you? GAICHUU!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Until I saw someone run past me. It was Lj. When I realized that the gaichuu's getting nearer, I decided to run too, following her.

_Dane? Where's Dane?_ I looked back, but I felt like it wasn't a great idea doing that. You see, the gaichuu… has the features of a cockroach… And Lj and I really hate cockroaches. I ran, not even looking to see if the gaichuu's still after us, or Dane is also running, or if she's safe. Because when you see a thing that you really hate, ten times bigger? What else can you do? Would you talk to it like, "Please don't eat us Mr. Gaichuu!"

That was until I saw someone with Lj. She was inside the arms of another boy, sobbing and whimpering… Wait a minute… Bee uniform… and looking a lot like… Nico… _Wait a minute… Nico?!_ Is he one of the Twins? Hold that thought… THE GAICHUU IS STILL MOVING! (A/N: Speaking of which, we found a cockroach on our classroom right behind my seat. GROOOOOSS!)

"You two stay here. We'll kill that thing." 'Twas Nico. _Wait… we?!_ Nico **and** Mico. Oh.

They went there to kill that huge insect. I shuddered, seeing the cockroach dead.

"Scared?" I glared at Mico. Or Nico. Or whoever he is.

"Guys, y'kay?" I heard my own voice… _My very own voice._ Oh. Aaliyah. Yeah. I remembered.

"SIS!" Lj's voi— ah! Selene!

Selene walked towards me and helped me up while Dane was standing in the distance with Aaliyah while Mico was with Lj, helping her up.

"Looks like Lj's scared of humungous cockroaches." I teased, "Looks like I win the dare!"

Lj gave me a pouting look and turned her back against me. "Come on, let's go back to the Bee Hive. We have to inform Largo about this." Mico said. Aaliyah and Selene nodded and dragged us back. Aaliyah took a couple of Letter Bee scarfs and placed it on our shoulders. I've always wanted to have these long scarfs but the scarfs Aaliyah gave us were longer. It was supposed to be near our ankles but it reached longer than that.

Lj was choking Nico while Nico was choking Mico and he was also choking Dane and Dane was choking Lj.. That was fun. Aaliyah told us to go back to the Bee Hive and stay there until Thunderland can think of a way on how to get back to our world, but still, I, no, we don't plan to go back yet. It's too boring.

* * *

**[DANE'S POV]**

"Alright! Let's get back to the Bee Hive and surprise Largo!" I shouted until Aaliyah covered my mouth: "Sssh, we're still in the territory of the gaichuus, you don't want to be in that situation again, right?" Aaliyah said, looking at Jimel and Lj who had disgusted faces.

"Fine." I whispered.

We were walking for a while now, and whenever I would look back, I would see Jimel and Lj laughing and blushing since they were walking beside the Acacius Twins: Lj with Nico and Jimel with Mico. (A/N: I've been imagining the NICO here in our school. The other two authors would really tease me about HIM.)

"Are we there yet?" I exclaimed, wanting to sit down and to eat.

Aaliyah shrugged. "Almost. Once you see orange lights then the artificial sun is becoming brighter and brighter, then we're nearly there."

"We're at the outskirts of Yuusari, so we'll just have to pass by a town and we're there. It's a good thing that Mico and Nico were on a delivery until they both found you three, being attacked and chased by a gaichuu, again… just like the time when we went to your world and a gaichuu entered." Selene added. Lj and Jimel were looking at Selene weirdly until Alee and Arielle shouted,

"We're here!"

A big, huge building with lots of windows and we found a big water fountain right outside. This must be the Bee Hive. I saw Lj and Jimel running towards the Bee Hive while Lj and Selene both tripped at the stairs, Lj stepped on her long scarf while Selene got herself slid on a puddle. Aaliyah and I face-palmed ourselves until Mico and Nico kept on laughing. I walked right beside Nico and asked him something…

"Do you like Lj?"

* * *

**[LJ'S POV]**

Okay, this is just too cool to be real! I pushed Jimel towards the Bee Hive until an unexpected happen; I tripped on the scarf Aaliyah lent me and also, Jimel helped me up, "Wow, you and your fictional character are REALLY alike. It's a good thing we made this fanfic and you became the Author." She finished with a creepy laugh. (A/N: Did I mention that we were wearing school uniforms?)

"Haha, very funny." I fixed my school uniform and took the dust off. I raced inside and left Jimel until I noticed that Dane wasn't with us. I looked outside but I was blocked by a tall woman who was blonde and had her hair tied up. In the anime, she's… oh… she must be Aria Link…

"Lj! Lj!? Where are you?" Jimel and Dane shouted while Mico and Nico walked in casually. I waved my hands until Aria asked,

"Are you going to apply for Letter Bee?"

"No… um, Miss Aria, have you seen Lag and Zazie by any chance?" I asked. Aria's eyes widened and seemed shocked. She gave a sigh,

"You must be one of the Authors they have been talking about, right?" Aria replied until Dane and Jimel came by beside me. "Oh, and the two Authors are here too! I'm going to go tell Largo-san that the three Authors have come."

"Okay." Was all the reply we gave… We looked behind and saw Aaliyah together with Raphael, I think, while Selene was being teased by Zazie once again, and Mico and Nico were outside together with Dalton and Euclid. Alee and Arielle were playing with Niche, Steak, and Kyle (A/N: In case you forget, Kyle is Raphael's dingo, Dalton is Nico's dingo, and Euclid is Mico's dingo.)

Hmm, I wonder what's happening to our school right now…

* * *

_Meanwhile at their high school…_

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

"Come on people! Start decorating!" said their class president and everyone started working. Another student, Vina, asked,

"Ericka, have you seen Lj, Jimel, and Dane? They were absent ever since the teacher told us to decorate for the Halloween Party." Ericka, the class president, shrugged.

"Sorry, no. But here's their cellphone number…"

Everyone is busy to prepare for their Halloween Party, and Lj, Jimel, and Dane were marked as absent for two whole days…

* * *

_Back at the Bee Hive…_

* * *

Lj and Jimel were strolling about together with Aaliyah and Selene, they look like twins to Dane who decided to leave them quadruplets alone until she found Mico and Nico who were still outside the Bee Hive. Dane walked towards them and asked,

"So, do you guys have crushes?"

Mico and Nico gave Dane a weird look, "Wow, for an Author, you really go straight to the point." Mico said.

"You're wrong about that, I'm just the Extra Author, my job is to inspire the Author to go write the stories and to tease her to Nico—" Dane stopped and saw Nico blushing, "The Nico I meant was from our world. Don't feel that too much." Dane continued.

"So, the Author is Lj, the Co –Author is Jimel, and you being the Extra Author?" Mico clarified until Lag and Sylvette came.

"Dane-chan! You're here! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? I would have made my specialty soup…" Sylvette squealed. Dane gave a weird laugh and turned to see Mico and Nico and she dragged them into the tree where Zazie and Selene always hang out.

"So tell me, Mico! Do you like Jimel?" Mico turned away and replied,

"But the Author wrote in the story that I fell in love with Selene, right? So how can I fall in love with Jimel?" (A/N: This gave me goosebumps.)

"Idiot, the Author decided that. And besides, during our Chemistry lesson, she was always saying 'Mico' while she's asleep. And Nico! Do you like Lj?" Dane kept on shouting much like Aaliyah.

"I-I… uh…" Nico stuttered.

Dane gave a tired look and a very long sigh. "You guys, ugh… You are just like the boys from our school and I'm very tired of your looks and personalities."

"I like her." They suddenly shouted, simultaneously. (A/N: Seriously?)

Dane laughed and stopped, "really? Hahaha! I knew it!" she stood up and jumped up and down until Lj and Jimel got back, looking beat. They lied on the grass and slept.

"So… tired…"

"I can't… believe… that the… Bee Hive… is soooo… BIG."

They slept soundly and peacefully while Aaliyah and Selene went towards Sylvette's house together with Lag, Zazie, Mico, Nico, the Authors, and the dingos.

"Wow!" Lj exclaimed. Jimel and Dane went upstairs and went room-to-room while Sylvette was making her usual soup. Lj sat on one of the couches while Nico sat next to her and Mico went upstairs to go check on the two authors.

"Supper's ready!" Lj, Jimel, and Dane rushed towards the dining room and saw a big pot of soup. Lj and Jimel wanted to taste it since the soup they saw in the anime was just a simple, orange soup. Lj was a bit excited while Jimel already took a bowl and a spoon from Sylvette. Dane was already pouring some soup unto her bowl. Lag and the others were wondering why they would be excited over Sylvette's soup.

The three authors took a sip when suddenly…

"Uhh~" was their reply. Lj was looking sick while Jimel looked like about to throw up. Dane was looking at the spoon and then put it back down. A while later, all of them finished their supper and this let Dane sleep with Niche and Steak while Sylvette was cleaning the dishes. Jimel and one of the Acacius Twins were outside, talking and chatting…

"How many days has it been, when we last came to your world?" Mico asked.

"I think, about 3 months." Jimel replied.

The two kept on chatting and chatting. Lj and Nico were doing the same but except, they were teasing each other which were obviously and kinda cute…

Their love lives? It got even better…

* * *

_After 3 days in Amberground…_

* * *

Jimel took a peek in her pockets and looked the rings which were still there. As she tried to remember what color of the ring did she touch that brought them here to Amberground.

"You chose the green ring when we were at our world, so I think you should touch the blue ring." Lj exclaimed. Dane was sitting on one corner, saying good bye to Aaliyah, she obviously doesn't want to leave the fun world towards her boring life.

"We have to go now, who knows how long we have been staying here in Amberground," Jimel said, but Lj and Dane shook their heads, "…so Lj, what if we were here for like, a month, that's a good way to get dropped out from high school, and you'll never get the chance of hopping into the Top 5 Best Students…" Lj's face changed and grabbed Dane,

"Dane! Come on!" She really wanted to become one of the top so she won't lose.

Dane shrugged and hugged Aaliyah, "I shall carry your ways on how to ship people in reality. Farewell, master."

_Ma-Master? _Were both Jimel and Lj's thoughts. Lj walked towards Nico and hugged him, unexpectedly. Nico hugged her back while Mico walked towards Jimel and also gave her a hug.

"You'll come back, right?" the twins asked the two authors. "Of course we will." The authors replied.

"Bye!" they were in front of Sylvette's house. Lj held hands with Jimel and Dane, while Jimel touched the green ring and they were gone without a trace. They were flashed for a second and once they opened their eyes, they saw their lockers, doors, classrooms, and of course, their classmates.

"GUYS! Where have you been?" Their classmate, Vina, asked, hugging them one by one.

Lj and Jimel explained that they caught flu and were absent. Dane asked how many days has it been and Vina's answer shocked them the most,

"3 MONTHS?" Lj fainted, with her soul saying: "My life is doomed, I'll never get to be one of the Top 5 Students now…"

Jimel's mouth was still open, now she knew the ratio of their time plus Amberground's time. They have been to Amberground for 3 days and each day in Amberground is equivalent to a month here on Earth. Lj was crying rivers on the floor while Dane had an emotionless look, she doesn't care.

"And this time, we are asked to prepare for our JS Prom, we are Juniors now anyways." Lj gave a sad look,

"And then we'll become Seniors, then it's off to College." Suddenly, the three authors hugged.

"I'll miss writing fanfictions with you!" Jimel cried.

"I'll miss being a Space and I'll miss teasing Lj with *toot*" Dane cried next.

"I'll miss—Wait… what?"

Then, Lj, Jimel, and Dane, together with the rest, went shopping, make-up, and they are enjoying their last days of being a 3rd year high school student…

* * *

_Meanwhile at Amberground…_

* * *

"Huh, looks like Dane left something, it's her pouch. Good thing it's empty." Sylvette said, who was cleaning her room. She picked up the purplish-pink wallet and carried it downstairs while Lag and Niche also put something in the center table.

"Sylvette-san, Jimel left her ponytail." It had a huge purple ribbon in the middle. Sylvette picked it up and looked at it, while Niche spoke,

"And Lj left her handkerchief… Niche found it there." Niche pointed to the couch while Sylvette also picked it up. "I'm going to give these to the twins, and the pouch to Aaliyah." Sylvette rushed outside and saw the twins walking just in front of her.

"Nico, Lj left this handkerchief. Can you hold unto it until they visit again?" Sylvette handed the pink hanky while Nico accepted it.

Sylvette turned to Mico. "Here, this is Jimel's ponytail. She also left it… would you mind—"

"Sure." Mico replied. Sylvette thanked them and ran towards the Bee Hive and found Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah-chan! Dane forgot this, her pouch." She handed the pouch to Aaliyah and kept it.

_I wonder if they really meant leaving their stuff behind… how sweet of them… _Sylvette's thoughts led her straight home, with a smiling face.

* * *

**ME: Where's my hanky?!**

**SIS: My favorite ponytail!**

**SPACE: I do hope there is no money inside that pouch!**

**TRIO: Why did we have to leave those behind?!**

**ME: Anyways, we hoped you enjoyed this episode we made!**

**SIS: Wow, and then Author's back to normal.**

**SPACE: That's because her hanky was given to Nico.**

**ME: SHUT UP!**


	14. Episode 14: All I Want For Christmas

**EPISODE _: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

**A/N: This is my very first time in writing a song-fiction so bear with it. It's not that good and I really wanted to make a song-fiction of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. Enjoy! (This is a Selene X Zazie. The next song-fiction about Christmas will be about… SECRET!) AND I AM TERRIBLY SORRY IF I UPLOADED THIS KINDA LATE. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

…

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

A brown haired girl was sitting on the window sill at the Suede Residence, she was hoping for something, or for someone. She then looked at where two silver-haired young adults were standing, arranging their Christmas tree—yes, it is Christmas Eve and the two silver-haired couple was excited in opening presents.

She found presents underneath the overly decorated tree—filled with Christmas lights, decorations, and a big star at the top of the tree. She found differently wrapped presents under the tree—bright colors, big and vivid ribbons, and of course, big and small presents. But seeing her eyes, there was something; something uneasy with her feelings.

"Something doesn't feel like… complete… What could it be…" she muttered.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas Day**_

Lag and Sylvette were enjoying themselves until the clock stroke 10, thus Lag handed Selene a present. It was still Christmas Eve but Lag was excited so Selene had no choice but to take it.

"This is from your stocking I placed in yesterday morning; From Santa!" Lag smiled and gave Selene the purple-wrapped present. She smiled at it but refused to open it. Instead, she went to her room and gazed from her window—wishing that something or someone would come and drop by, giving her a great time.

She heard a knock and opened the door—the present was there. She opened it and it revealed a small, cute doll that looks like her. She smiled and placed the doll on her bed, she stared once again through her window until she saw someone…

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby**_

"Zazie come on! Lag and Sylvette are probable waiting for us! Including Selene!" The auburn haired girl saw her older sister dragging another boy by the name of Zazie. They were both heading towards the Suede Residence to see the trio.

Lag rushed towards Selene's room to tell her that Zazie and her sister are coming over while Sylvette was preparing their Christmas dinner while the two visitors entered their residence.

Selene was forced to wear a dress by Sylvette while Lag was forced to wear his red, messenger Bee outfit since Sylvette told him it looks good on him. Once the brown-haired girl was done, she immediately walked down the staircase, making someone stare at her as if she was his light and his reason to live.

"…so… cute…" he said to himself, "If only she likes me back, that would be the best Christmas gift ever."

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

"He's… staring." Selene muttered to herself, feeling awkward and having a major sense of déjà vu. "Do I look like a mess?"

Selene looked outside and even though the night seemed calm and tranquil, she would like to see snow fall—but now, that's not what she's wishing for. She wishes that the boy she likes would like her back. She would just sit down and watch the snow fall right unto her bare hands but the things she's wishing now, was different…

She wishes for love.

And she knows that someday, that _love _will come and find her. She found a little mistletoe hanging beside the fireplace where Lag hung her stocking and she sat underneath it—feeling cold inside.

"Mistletoe, it's where two lovers would sit down and… _kiss._"

This night, was just like any other night. She would fall asleep near the fireplace until Sylvette handed her a single piece of parchment and a fountain pen, telling her to write anything she wanted this Christmas. Selene refused.

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole or Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click**_

"I don't make those." Selene said, while Lag and Aaliyah used up two to five pieces of parchment in writing what they wanted. Zazie was sitting alone on a corner, looking at Selene who looked magnificent in her white and pink dress with a big ribbon hanging on her waist. Her hair had a few braids on and with pink laces.

Sylvette smiled and left to join Lag and Aaliyah. Zazie kept on staring on the girl he likes for months but had no courage to tell her—probably afraid of rejection.

He lost his jerky attitude towards her, he began showing her affectionate and gentle side which was complete weird for other people, but the girl, and she never cared what his good and bad side was. She liked his attitude to be just himself and this led him to like her ever since.

Selene fell asleep near the fireplace while Sylvette, Lag, and Aaliyah were busy playing; Zazie was looking outside the window, thinking if he would just have the courage to ask her out, then he would.

'_**Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You…**_

Zazie walked right next to the sleeping girl near the fireplace. With him blushing, he placed his arm behind Selene's shoulders while Selene felt the warm embrace which made her head lie down on Zazie's shoulder. And right under the mistletoe.

Selene liked the feeling of being cuddled and she felt cozy and safe inside his arms. Zazie's face heated up as he saw Selene looking calm and cute.

_If only she knows…_

_If only he feels…_

Selene woke up, and saw Zazie daydreaming right in front of her—Selene was also dreaming that she and Zazie ended up with each other. Selene wished that he was dreaming of her but she highly doubted that. She liked him; she liked Zazie… much more than anything.

_**Oh all the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

While the two are afraid of knowing the truth, Aaliyah, Lag, and Sylvette were now laughing with each other until Gauche and Jiggy dropped by.

The Christmas lights were shining and illuminating brightly—it looked magnificent. While everyone were having fun—playing cards, board games, truth or dare, and they started a pillow fight. Everything was perfect until near the 25th of December.

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

Sylvette and Lag asked Selene and Zazie to come and join the truth or dare. While spinning the bottle, everyone was merrily singing Christmas Songs. The bottle stopped towards Gauche and was asked the Truth to come out.

"I would like Aria to be my present this Christmas…" he gave a slight blush. That was the same wish Selene and Zazie wanted.

Selene started to pray, it was almost the end of the year and Selene's love life never progressed.

"_Please, I want him to like me back. At least that's the present I want to have this Christmas…"_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

"Selene…" Zazie spoke. Selene looked up with inspired and happy eyes.

Zazie felt like his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach and his hands felt sweaty. He completely lost his jerky attitude because of the girl he likes, and that girl is Selene—the very girl who likes him back.

"Would you… um… uh…"

Aaliyah and Sylvette noticed this and played a serenade playing soft music—ideal for waltz and other slow dances. Raphael and Hans knocked on their door while Lag opened it up. Raphael asked Aaliyah if he could have this dance and they danced together.

"Would you dance with me…?" Zazie asked the girl, not looking at her directly in her beautiful green eyes. Selene's face lightened up.

"Of course I will…"

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is**_

_**You Baby**_

"Selene, I'm going to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I… I like you Selene…"

"Oh…"

"You don't like me back? It's okay…"

"It's not that… I do… I do like you back… What took you so long to confess?!"

The two couple dancing embraced and hugged each other, feeling the warmth from their bodies and emitting such a love and romantic aura around them. Aaliyah and Raphael were both staring at a distance while Hans was keeping his anger to his limits—seeing his little sister falling in love with a jerk like Zazie, but Aaliyah insisted it was okay.

"She's all grown up, right?" Aaliyah told her older brother.

"Yes, yes she is…" they kept on watching the two couples dance the night away until the clock struck 12.

_Looks like my wish came true… _Selene thought.

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

This Christmas, we all wanted to have our own presents, hoping that inside those wrapped boxes will be something very precious to us; very important just like feelings, not just things around us. Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful.

Give more and don't ask anything in return, you may not receive presents but value the spirit of Christmas—peace and love.

"A little smile, a word of cheer, a bit of love from someone near, a little gift from one held dear, best wishes for the coming year… These make a Merry Christmas" said John Greenleaf Whittier.

Merry Christmas everyone and don't forget to bring the spirit of Christmas with you in any time of year. Merry Christmas!

**ME: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**SIS: HAI!**

**SPACE: PRESENTS!**

**TRIO: Have a merry and joyful Christmas! :))))**


End file.
